Waiting
by Murder Bubble
Summary: Cuando se planea la venganza contra alguien que te lastima, debes cuidar los detalles, debes hacegurarte de conocer a fondo a esa persona, y darle en su punto debil. Sasuhina, nuevo summary! aunque terrible!
1. Un dia normal

gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se ha pasado por aqui, espero de todo corazon que les guste mi historis, y me den sus opiniones, muchas gracias por su atencion y por favro disfruten de la lectura!

PD: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y todos lo saben! es una aclaracion tonta! nadie podria kedarse con los derechos de Naruto sin que los fans le corten las cabeza! en fin... los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... (aunke puede que sean mios cuando inicie la segunda revolucion Nazi! xddd) (es broma!

jejeje hola atodos los que se pasen en mi fic a leer!

primero que nada les agradesco que se pasen por aqui, y solo espero que disfruten de la lectura jojojo!

porfavor lean la nota al final

aclaraciones:

_bla bla bla _– pensamientos

- Bla bla bla_– _conversaciones entre personajes

(* Sai es hot!*) – interrupción mia o de mi Inner

**Bla bla bla **– recuerdos demaciado breves como para ponerlos en un falsh back.

Sin mas continue la lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada dia, era absolutamente igual desde que ese enfermo de el medio cerebro se alejo de mi, llevandose con el a mi amiga, a mi UNICA amiga, claro que a ella no le dolio separarse de mi solo por una cara bonita y un par de palabritas de aliendo, diciendo cuanto queria y necesitaba, "tenerla" malditos mujeriegos, que no les importa con quien se meten, no desde luego que no, el, estando seis meses de novio con migo, solo me utilizo, como habia usado a todas las chicas, y como yo no quise tener sexo con el, no hayo nada mejor que quitarme a la chica que se hacia llamar tontamente mi amiga, estupido, lo odiaria siempre, eso habia sido hace tres años, y yo muy enfermizamente, no podia borrar el odio que sentia hacia el, pues para el mi el fue especial, mi primer amor, mi primer novio, pero el debia echarlo a perder, desde luego, como lo hacia con todo, y ella, mi mejor amiga, la unica que tenia en ese tiempo de timidez absoluta, la apreciaba y la admiraba, en secreto yo queria ser igual de fuerte como ella, pero jamas sucedió, y agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón jamás haberme parecido ni pizca a ella.

Volviendo a mi vida monotona, cada dia era exactamente igual, levantarme, ducharme, vestirme con mi ropa de niña mala, desayunar cortamente, salir, caminar a la universidad, estudiar, trabajar de bibliotecaria de cinco a siete del dia, de las nueve a doce, trabajar como la chica que vende tragos en una disco (*olvide la palbra, I'm so sorry!*) aguantar palabrotas de los cabrones ebrios, pedirle a mi mejor amigo, Sai, que me llevase a casa, estudiar las materias del dia hasta las cuatro de la mañana, para luego levantarme a las seis el dia siguiente, cada dia era exactamente igual, nunca habia NADA fuera de la rutina, aunque fueran variadas cosas, todo era exactamente igual todos los dias, estaba tan aburrida de mi tonta vida, jamas salia a la calle, debes en cuando salia con mi amigo Sai, o el me visitaba a mi casa para dibujarme, jamas veia a mi padre, ya que el pasaba todo el dia trabajando, rara vez, me invitaba a cenar con el, y sus compañeros de trabajo intentando unirme en un matrimonio sin amor, y siempre presumia de lo inteligente y bonita que me habia puesto en los ultimos años – tres años para ser exactos -. Habia que admitir que aun era timida, y me costaba muchisimo conocer personas, pero en las otras cosas era atrevida y ruda, ya no mas chica que perdona todo, ahora era mas analitica y fria, producto de tener como amigos a las personas mas frias y calculadoras de mundo, mi primo, Neji Hyuga, y obviamente Sai.

No recordaba la ultima vez que habia besado a alguien, puede que haya sido a ese idota de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico revoltoso y algo tonto, pero eso habia sido en una obra que queria hacer la universidad, y por mis "artes en la actuación" obtuve el protagonico, y por la estupida actuación tube que besar a alguien que yo no queria, pero no importa, pues una vez Sai me dijo… "_un beso de verdad, no esta en los labios, si no en el corazon" _siendo el buen artista que era, tenia pensamientos profundos, aunque por fuera era un cubito de hielo, una estatua perfectamente esculpida, con la misma exprecion en el rostro siempre, y si no, una sonrisa falsa que a veces daba algo de miedo, pero una vez que te acostumbras a la gente extraña, es completamente normal.

Ese dia nada iba a cambiar… mi vida seria de igual manera, demasiado aburrida.

Me levante pesadamente de la cama después de una noche en vela estudiando para mi examen de matematicas avanzadas de hoy. Vivia sola en el apartamento que compro mi padre para mi cuando entre a la universidad, pues dijo que era hora de que fuera mas independiente. Era amplio, aunque era un apartamento de soltera, tenia solo una habiatacion, grande y lujosa, en el centro de la habitación habia una cama matrimonial de cobertor blanco, y algunas almuadas negras, la habitación era de color gris y violeta oscuro, estaba llena de fotos rockeras y dibujos en carboncillo hechos por mi. Habia un ventanal extremadamente amplio que daba a un pequeño balcon en donde a veces me gustaba dibujar, cerca del ventanal habia un ecritorio de esos con estilo antiguo, y sobre este un monton de repisas con libros, carpetas, bloks de dibujo y cosas por el estilo, al lado de mi cama estaba la obvia mesita de noche, y en una pared, habia un tocador, pequeño y femenino, con un monton de fotos en el espejo donde salia yo y Sai. En el tocador habia un monton de productos para el cabello. Este tenia un monton de cajones, en los cuales yo escondia "mis tesoritos" (*que pervertida Hina-chan… jejeje ya sabran que hay… *). Habia un gran armario, donde la ropa colgada estaba desde una escala desde el mas oscuro negro, al mas puro blanco. Extraje un poco de ropa y me encamine al baño.

Me duche con el agua fría, dejando que el líquido helado recorriera cada rincón de mi voluptuoso cuerpo. Sali del agua, sin menos sueño que antes, me vesti con la ropa que habia sacado del armario, consistia en unos pantalones jeans ajustados en todo el largo de la pierna (*en mi pais los llamamos pitillo*) una camiseta manga corta olgada, aunque acentuaba mi figura, y una chaqueta de cuero ajustadisima y muy bonita, mi imagen clasica de chica mala. Fui a mi habitación, y mire el desastre que estaba echo mi rostro, unas grandes ojeras completamente negras, y mis ojos lucian apagados a cuasa del cansancio. Delinee un poco mis ojos con lapiz negro para resaltarlos, y aplique un poco de gloss frambuesa en mis labios, era todo lo que hacia, mañana tras mañana. Sali de mi casa sin siquiera desayunar, y alli fuera, estaba Sai en su motocicleta, esperandome para que fuéramos juntos a la universidad.

- Buenos dias Hime, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – me pregunto sonriendo, aunque evidentemente su sonrisa era forzosamente fingida.

- Pues bien Sai, gracias, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo esta Ino? – le pregunte

- Pues furiosa, no le gusta que me preucpe tanto por ti, pero ya te conoces la historia, siempre es lo mismo – dijo el mientras subia a la moto y se ponia el casco.

- Bueno, ella es tu novia, es celosa porque te quiere solo para ella, debes entenderla. – le dije yo mientras me subia tras de el y me abrazaba a su espalda

- A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas – dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo de la misma manera que hace un segundo.

Arranco la motocicleta, y de un segudo a otro, mis cabellos volaban y se enredaban con la brisa del aire, y me aferraba mas fuerte a su espalda a medida que el aceleraba, parábamos en uno que otro semáforo, y la gente nos miraba con cara de "que linda pareja", lo que hacen las primeras impresiones, pero la verdad, era seguro que nosotros eramos solo amigos, habia que admitir, que yo sentia algo mas por el, pero sabia ocultarlo tan bien, sabia comportarme, a el lo trataba igual que a cualquier otro amigo, y por una vez en mi vida, me enorgullecí de saber actuar tan bien.

Llegamos a la universidad al cabo de unos quince minutos, el estaciono la moto y nos dispusimos a entrar, entablando conversaciones tribiales casi sin importancia alguna, todas las chicas miraban a Sai con baba por la comisura de los labios, y estrellitas en los ojos, y a mi me miraban con odio y rencor. Aquellas escenas me recordaban tanto a los viejos tiempos, a cuando yo estaba con el bastardo del Uchiha…

- ¡Sai! ¡amor! ¡lo lamento tanto! – decia una sonriente y enegica Ino, mientras saltaba en los brazos de mi amigo, (a modo koala xD) y besaba sus labios con sensualidad. Habia que admitir que la escena me causo un pequeño retortijón de estomago.

- No te preocupes Ino, estoy acostumbrado – dijo mi amigo mientras la chica en sus bazos sonreia y volvia a besarlo.

Desapareci, la esena me causaba un extraño ardor en la boca del estomago, era evidente que mi amiga Ino estaba babosa por Sai, y yo tambien. Pero yo no era competencia para una chica tan presiosa como ella. Delgada, con el cuerpo bien dotado, cara de modelo, ojos azules y cabellos largo, rubio y peinado al mas puro estilo hollywoodense. Como cualquier loca enamorada de su mejor amigo, yo deberia odiar a su novia, pero no podia ser asi, pues yo sabia bien el papel que cumplia en los caminos de ambos, y no queria arruinar nada, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, eso seria lo mismo que me habia echo Sakura un par de años atrás, huir a otro continente con el novio de una de mis mejores amigas.

Ino Yamanaka, era una buena amiga de ambas, y seguia siendo mi fiel amiga, una de las que me ayudo a salir de mi faceta de timidez. Y ella odiaba a Sakura, como buena amiga que era conmigo, pues ella odiaba las traiciones y mentiras, pues siendo francos ella era la persona mas directa y honesta que habia conocido, y habian veces en que su honestidad dolia, pero siempre habia forma de agradecerlo sus actos de poco tacto a la chica, pues era lo suficientemente dura como para hacerte ver las cosas desde la perspectiva correcta. Ella fue la chica que me ayudo, a perdonar pero odiar a Sakura y a Sasuke, me habia dicho que no tenia nada de malo perdonar, pero la venganza tampoco era mala, y yo segui su consejo, pues sabia que algun dia llegaria el momento, de darle una leccion a los bastardos gasta oxigeno que me traicionaron.

- no te lamentes, ya te llegara tu momento – dijo una voz masculina tras de mi mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombro.

- Itachi – dije yo mientras miraba su rostro tan familiar.

Itachi Uchiha, otro de mis mejores amigos, hermano de mi peor enemigo hasta el momento, el siempre habia sido supeior en todo a Sasuke, y es por eso que el recion nombrado se convirtiera en un ser tan frio como el que era, siempre queriendo superar a su hermano en todo, pero jamas lo habia logrado. Itachi, yo lo adoraba tanto, lo queria tan grandemente, un amor hacia amigo que jamas habia sentido (ni por sai ya que el amor que sentia por el era bastante distinto) habeces me resultaba dificl querer tanto a una persona que se parece en sobre manera a la persona que mas odio. El, estaba lo suficientemente enterado de toda la situación de su hermanito, pues al fin y al cabo, el hullo a america junto con Sakura, hace tres años, y nadie habia sabido nada de ellos, Itachi habia comenzado a odiar a su hermanito cuando el comenzo a salir conmigo, pues desque que eramos muy jóvenes Itachi siempre me envio indierectas de que yo no le gustaba, pero yo tan timida y boba que era jamas las note, pero los años pasaron, y el se enamoro de otra chica, con la cual llevaba dos años salinedo, su nombre era Sabaku no Temari, una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hobros y ojos verde esmeralda, con una figura envidiable. Hasta el dia de hoy me preguntaba que tenian todos mis amigos hacia las chicas rubias con cuerpos de diosa.

- ¿Qué tal estas Hina-chan?- me pregunto mientras caminabamos por el campus de la universidad

- Pues bien, ¿y tu que me cuentas? ¿Qué tal esta el embarazo de Temari? – le pregunte yo sonriente, aunque cabien mi semblante a uno completamente serio al notar como se ensombresia el suyo.

- Perdio el bebe hace dos dias, la asaltaron cuando venia de vuelta del trabajo. – dijo, y una lagrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos.

- Lo siento tanto, no tenia idea – dije yo, ¡valla manera de cagarla!

- Descueda Hinata, todo sucede por alguna razon, y eso ya lo entendimos ambos, y aunque los deseos de tener a ese hijo nos sobraran, hemos entendido que tal vez se fue por que no era su destino vivir, aunque Temari esta debastada, se a tomado unas vacaciones de tres meses para recuperarse, pues los doctores temen que con el ajetreo del trabajo ella valla a entrar en un estado depresivo, han dicho que ella necesita tiempo para ella, para reflexionar, y psarla con sus seres mas cercanos. – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que segundos antes habia amenzasado por surcar las mejillas de mi amigo.

- Yo… - comence a juguetear con mis dedos, como siempre habia echo, por muy atrevida que fuera ahora, ese mania jamas se me habia quietado. – puedo… yo… ¿puedo ir a visitarla? – esto ultimo lo dije tan rapido que le costo un par de segundos a mi acompañante analizar lo que acababa de decir.

- Pues claro, pero no podra ser muy pronto, tal vez dentro de dos dias, aun esta en el hospital, y los doctores no dejan entrar visitas, he tenido que luchar para que a mi si me permitan entrar

- Esta bien, de todos modos no puedo muy pronto, porque tengo trabajo, ya sabes, mis dias son siempre ajitados – dije yo mientras sonreia torpemente por lo avergonzaba que me encontraba en ese presiso momento.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, le dire a Temari que pronto iras a casa a visitarla.

- Gracias – dije acto seguido corri a mi aula, porque acababan de tocar la alarma para entrar a clases.

Ahora tenia mi examen de matematicas abanzadas, para el cual habia estado estudianto toda la noche. Tome lugar y comence a analizar las preguntas, que se antojaban faciles por todo el ejercicio mental que habia estado haciendo para prepararme para la prueba . al cabo de una media hora habia completado el examen que constaba de cincuenta ejercicios y preguntas de matematicas. Cuando iba a entregar el examen el chico que estab sentado a mi lado, me rogo que le diera la respues de la pregunta cinco, trece y cuarenta y dos, que va, yo no perdia nada asi que se las di, le mostre el ejercicio completo y el chico sonrojado me agradecio mi favor. Entregue el examen y el profesor me indico que podia retirarme del aula.

Todo el resto de la jornada de universidad transcurrio con normalidad, ahora debia ir a la biblioteca del recinto, para trabajar por una paga casi miserable, pero yo necesitaba ese dinero asi que me daba igual el trabajo, solo necesitaba que me dieran mi salario semanl y todo bien. Me sente en el escritorio, y escaneaba cada libro que se llevaran los jóvenes, (aquellos que no concen la Internet), mientras tenia que aguantar las insinuaciones de varios, algunas casi tan sutiles que no los notaba, y otros tan directos que les pegaba un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara, para que luego me miarran con la cara roja por la vergüenza y la rabia, ¿no les habian enseñado modales o que? Leia historias de terror en el ordenador que estaba en el escritorio, algunas tan tenebrosas, que las piernas me temblaban, y otras tan absurdas y poco reales que en realidad parecian comedias.

- ¡Hina-chan! – grito mi rubia amiga que me estaba esperando con Sai fuera de la biblioteca, al parecer habian dejado la moto en casa y ahora andaban el el auto convertible azul oscuro de Ino - ¿vienes a comer con nosotros? ¡estamos celebrando que Sai y yo tubimos otra pelea estupida con solucion estupida! ¿vendras no? – dijo animadamente y con una gran sonrisa, mire a Sai, el solo se encogio de hombros.

- Pero… ¿no deberian celebrar solo ustedes? – dije yo extrañada por la invitacion.

- ¡no! Quiero que vengas tu, para demostrarle a Sai que no me molesta que este contigo – dijo esto ultimo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- Pues, esta bien – dije yo mientras subia al asciento tracero del covertible de Ino.

Fuimos a un restaurant normal, con gente normal, precios normales, y comida normal. Comimos entre risas y conversaciones tontas pero divertidas. Adoraba estos momentos con Ino, habeces ella si lograba sacarle risotadas reales a Sai, y no todos fingidas como acostumbra hacer para que su novia no se depremia de que algunos de sus chistes no tienen gracias, pero ella jamas parece darse cuenta de la diferencia entre las risas de Sai, o es que no lo conoce bien o no es tan observadora como yo.

- Ino… yo me preguntaba si… ¿me llevarías al trabajo que me toca ahora? – dije yo chocando mis dedos.

- Claro – dijo y sin más me llevo al bar discoteque. Cuando llegamos baje, y Sai lo hizo acto seguido.

- Amor, me quedare un rato a beber algo, ¿vienes? – le pregunto el ya parado a mi lado.

- No, lo siento debo llegar temprano hoy, ya sabes como se pone mi papa si me retraso – dijo ella ofreciendo una tierna sonrisa de disculpa.

- No hay problema, no vemos mañana – dijo el chico que estaba parado a mi lado

- Adiós Sai-kun, adiós Hina-chibi – dijo ella mientras me sacaba la lengua, sabia cuanto odiaba que me digiera así.

Arranco el auto mientras Sai y yo entrábamos al recinto por la puerta de servicio, era mucho más fácil así no había que hacer cola ni mostrar identificación. Yo me dirigí al bar a comenzar con mi turno y el me seguí y se sentó frente al mesón.

- una cerveza querida – dijo mi amigo como si estuviera borracho, yo le sonreí y me gire a buscarle lo que me había pedido en el estante a mis espaldas, cuando así lo hice me dio una palmada en el trasero, como lo hacían todos los ebrios, claro que el por ser mi amigo no le rompí la nariz a puñetazo limpio.

- Idiota – le susurre yo, y el sonrió.

Eran las once y había estado ladeando toda la noche con la misma clase de borrachos sin vida, que me miraban sin vergüenza y me decían estupideces, luego recibían una fuerte bofetada, cortesía de mi parte, obvio. Cada noche era exactamente igual. Los borrachos, los golpes, las quejas, Sai burlándose, nunca había nada fuera de lugar, y eso me aburría, antes me hubiera gustado tener una rutina para así sentirme segura, pero ahora era lo mas desagradable que podría experimentar. Odiaba que cada día se repitiera de la misma forma que repites una canción en tu Ipod, repetirás muchas veces, pero siempre es exactamente igual, y aunque al principio te guste, cuando es demasiadas veces lo mismo, acabas por aburrirte. Eso era lo que me sucedía, y de todos modos, yo no hacia nada por cambiar. No tenia por que quejarme en ese caso.

- Vamos Hime, son las doce quince, te llevare a casa, sabes que queda lejos, y mas aun si vamos a pie – dijo Sai poniéndose de pie, y esperando a que yo me alistara para irme junto a el.

- Si bueno… podría… pedir un… - me detuve cuando comprobé si tenia suficiente dinero para pedir un taxi, y no tenia ni para comprar un caramelo. – esta bien, vamos.

Caminamos en silencio al principio, las calles estaban iluminadas por las farolas, y no había rastro de vida en la avenida por la cual no encontrábamos en ese momento, todo estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de uno que otro auto que pasaba a esas horas de la noche, o de algunos bares con la música fuerte, y perturbando el silenciosos velo de la noche. Siendo sincera, adoraba este tipo de silencios con Sai, pues no eran para nada incómodos, porque ambos éramos personas de pocas palabras, no necesitábamos extrema comunicación, solo necesitábamos la compañía del otro para poder sentirnos a gusto. Aunque esta manía se le había pegado a el de mi.

- ¿sabes algo Hime? – dijo el mientras me miraba, el caminaba con sus manos metidas el los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras sus sedosos cabellos negros se mecían con el viento y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la luz de luna. – adoro estos silencios junto a ti, adoro estar a tu lado, es lo mas relajante y gratificante que podría haber sentido en mi vida, y tal vez te suene egoísta, pero agradezco a que tu hallas vivido tu terrible pasado, pero si no hubiera sido así, en este momento no estarías caminando en completo silencio mi lado. – dijo el y luego miro al cielo, sus ojos brillaban mas que segundos atrás.

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero… también agradezco mi oscuro pasado, aquel que te trajo a ti como mi mejor amigo – dije yo mirando el suelo, sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían, y agradecí a la oscuridad que parecía camuflar mi vergüenza. Sai pocas veces era asi de directo, o hablaba de sus sentimientos, y cuando lo hacia, jamas tenia miedo de ser rechasado. Pues eso era lo de menos para el, ya de por si, era difícil aberiguar lo que sentia. Y luego decirlo.

- Llegamos hime, a tu dulce hogar – dijo el parandoce fuera de una gran edificio de ocho pisos, donde se encontraba mi apartamento.

- … - mire la hora en mi reloj. Las 1:20 AM ¿tan rapido se habia pasado el tiempo?, no permitira que Sai se fuera solo a estas horas de la noche. – no planes ir caminando a tu hogar desde aquí, ¿no? Queda al otro lado de la ciudad, serian al menos dos horas pie, ¿te quedas aquí? – pregunte tan rapido, que nuevamente, le costo analizar lo que habia dicho.

- Me he quedado en tu departamento otras veces, no creo que a ino le moleste, y considerando las horas, esta bien, no hay problema – dijo mientras sonreia, y pude distinguir una pizca de realidad en su sonrisa.

Entramos al edificio, y subimos por las escaleras, ya que el asensor se encontraba fuera de servicio. Mi apartamento estaba en el piso seis, eran muchos escalones por esas tenebrosas escaleras de paredes completamente blancas, y luces que colgaban del techo parpadeantes, a cualquiera le ubiera dado miedo subir tales escaleras a esas horas de la noche, era el escenario perfecto para un película de terror, en la cual los protagonistas subian sin saber, que a la vuelta del siguiente psio, estaba el demente esquizofrenico que escapo del manicomio sediento de venganza y ganas de matar. Pero a mi no me asustaba, y a Sai, menos.

Llegmos al 51B, mi departamento, introduje la llave, y alli estaba mi reconfortante hogar. Pequeño pero acogedor, fui directo a mi habitación, sin antes tomar un vaso de agua, como era costumbre cuando salía, Sai me sigui con la mirada, pero se quedo parado junto a la puerta.

- ¿no vienes? – le pregunte yo, y el me siguió a mi cuarto.

- Es extraño dormir contigo en la misma cama – dijo el mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejandome ver su bien formado cuerpo. Luego se acosto en la cama. – pero ya me acostumbre, solo dormimos y ya – no tenia idea de cuanto me podrian doler esas palabras

- Si… solo… dormimos – dije para mi misma tan bajo que el no me escucho.

Sali de la habitación, no sin antes, llevarme mi habiatual pijama, era una camiseta de mickey Mouse, con rayas gruezas y horizontales de color gris claro y blanco. Y unos pantaloncitos grices. Volvi a la aviación con la pijama y me acoste cuandto a Sai, dandole la espalda. El apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro d etal manera que podia sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Si no hubiera estado oscuro y yo no le diera la espalda, se ubiera burlado de mi sonrojo.

- te quiero – murumuro en mi oido, y paso un brazo por mi cintura.

Eso era raro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

gracias por leer! y les agraderceria muchsimo los reviews! sisisisi! dejen por favor! miren que soy depresiva y si no dejan no hay conti! muajajaja! (no es chantaje, eh?)

bueno lo que queria que leyera es la votacion para el siguiente capi...

a) Sai y hina hacen "cositas" inadecuadas!

b) solo duermen

c) Sai le dice a Hina que prefiere irse

esta en sus manos si al siguiente capi le pongo un lemon! jejeje! gracias por leer! y agradesco los reviews por adelantado!

Matta ne! y muchas sonrisitas para ustedes!


	2. Desastres

ellow! Si hola a todas! Jejej estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi, solo espero que disfruten de la lectura jojojo, y obvio tome en cuenta sus votos, al final se leen los agradeciemientos! Sisisisi! Bye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me acosté junto a Sai, dándole la espalda. El apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro de tal manera que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Si no hubiera estado oscuro y yo no le diera la espalda, se hubiera burlado de mi sonrojo.

- te quiero – murmuro en mi oído, y paso un brazo por mi cintura.

Eso era raro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo dos: ¡Tu!

El sol que se colaba por las ventanas ilumino mi rostro, fruncí el ceño antes de abrir los ojos cansadamente. Me di cuenta en la posición en la que me encontraba. Estaba echa un ovillo en la esquina de mi gran cama matrimonial, mientras Sai tenia sus cuatro extremidades esparcidas por toda la cama, dejándome a mi un espacio minúsculo en el cual dormir. Tonto, siempre hacia lo mismo, pero debía aguantarlo, después de todo el era mi mejor amigo. ¿No?

Me levante pesadamente de la cama, y agradecí al cielo que hoy era viernes, ¡oh santo viernes! Por fin podría descansar de la universidad y la biblioteca, aunque lo del bar era toda la semana menos los domingos, pero que importaba eso era siempre tarde por la noche, y yo ya habría tenido todo un día para mi sola, pero aun no debía hacerme ilusiones, aun era viernes, y podría pasar de todo entre hoy y mañana. De todo.

En esos momentos, no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

Me dirigi al baño, llevando conmigo las cosas necesarias para poder vestirme y arreglarme, me bañe con el agua tibia, casi fria, me gustaba asi, pues por las mañanas yo no era de esas personas que saltan como balazo de la calentita cama en la que uno duerme y flojea toda la noche. Era todo lo contrario, por las mañanas los parpados parecían pesarme toneladas, al igual que todas mis extremidades. Saliendome de la ducha me arregle como lo hago habitualmente, peine mi cabello, lo deje secar al natural, me aplique el dismulado maquillaje, y ya esta. Sali del baño y fui a la cosina, ahí estaba Sai haciendo el desayuno. Mire mi reloj, 7:00 am, logico que se levante temprano de bia ir a su apartamento lo mas pronto posible para poder vestirce.

te dara frio con eso – dijo Sai cuando me examino de pies a cabeza, yo traia un pantalón negro corto un poco mas arriba de la mitas del muslo, una camiseta gris con diseños macabros color blanco y negro, sin mangas, al estilo musculosas, dejando ver mi brazos, y mis tipicas converse negras.

Pues me pongo la chaqueta – dije yo mientras caminaba al sillo y me ponia la chaqueta que estaba sobre el, mi tipica chaqueta de cuero. - ¡buenos dias! ¿Cómo has dormido? – dije yo sarcastica al notar algo tarde el tipo de saludo que habia recivido de su parte, o sea, ninguno.

Pues, muy comodo, tu cama es muy suave – dijo el sonriendo y sirviendo el desayuno

¿me estas fastidiando no? . dije yo mientras me sentaba frente a el, y el me miraba confundido – no pude dormir bien, tu usurpaste el espacio de mi cama, no es gracioso, ahora tengo dolor de espalda por dormir encogida – dije cuando el sonrio abiertamente.

Cada dia que duermo contigo son las mismas quejas, pues entonces dejame caminar a mi casa – dijo el burlonamente.

Pues y luego te asalta, y quedas con las dos piernas rotas y un brazo quebrado a la mitad en el hopital, y luego me diras, "porque no me dejaste dormir con tigo?" – dije yo exagerando cada palabra.

Vale, tu ganas, para la proxima, no te quejes, Ino nunca lo hace – dijo el con inocencia sin saber que causo esas palabras dentro de mi.

Es tu novia, no se quejara de cómo duermes, cuando la noche anterior hicieron el amor – dije yo algo enfadada, pero lo dismule como pude.

… - me miro con los ojos abiertos y muy sonrojado.

Si, se que hacen el amor, soy asombrosa, ¿no? – dije yo hablando con sorna en cada una de mis palabras.

Yo… - balbuceo el mientras yo me ponia de pie, retiraba mi plato, me agachaba a la altura de su rostro y me acerque bastante a el, mientras el me miraba inexpresivo, aunque algo divertido.

No expliques nada, te conosco a ti y a ella lo suficiente – dije yo y bese su mejilla, me aleje con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el me imito.

Debo irme, tengo que llegar a mi departamento lo antes posible para cambiarme, y por sierto saque algo de dinero de lo que tu llamas "escondite" para pagar el taxi, luego te pago – dije el mientras ponia sus manos cada lado de mi cintura mientras yo le daba la espalda y comenzaba a fregar mi plato.

Esta bien, pero debes pagar – dije yo sin atreverme a mirarlo sabiendo que tenia la mejillas coloriadas

Nos vemos en un rato hime, adios – dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y se iba por la puerta.

Adios – susurre cuando el ya estaba fuera.

Ino, siempre hablaba de ella estando con migo, era evidente que la amaba, pues si no, el no le habria pedido que fuera su novia d ela manera en que lo hizo…

**Fash Back**

era la hora del primer reseso y Sai me dijo que tenia que estar presente en el patio principal, que contestaria a mi pregunta de si le gustaba alguien o no, yo estaba muy emocionada, tal vez diria que me queria a mi, y por eso jamas contesto. Espero muy paciente, el patie estaba bastante lleno, entonces comienzo a mirar un punto en especial, habia un gran dibujo, de el rostro de una chica, muy bien dibujado solo con lapiz negro, con cada detalle minucioso del el rostoro de una chica muy bella, muchos se quedaron embelados mirando la imgen, entonces atra de mi Sai toco mi hombro.

es ella, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tu la conoces bien, ¿no Hina-chan?, ella es tu mejor amiga – dijo el, ¡mierda! Como no lo note, era mas que evidente el parecido entre la chica de la imagen con mi mejor amiga, y no solo era parecido, era ella, Sai estaba enamorado de ella. – hoy le pedire que sea mi novia – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, la conducia al dibujo, comenzo a hablarle, y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rotro de mi amiga, al tiempo que saltaba a los brazos de Sai (* a modo koala xDDDD*) y lo besaba efusivamente.

**Fin del flash Back.**

Todos se enteraron, y yo me sentia debastada y solo queria que la tierra me tragara, ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonta?, pero habia algo ahun mas grande en mi estupidez, yo no solo queria a Sai como persona, si no que, su parecido con Uchiha era notable, me recordaba mucho a el, cuando respondia con mono silavos, cuando ignoraba a las chicas, cuando sonreia de medio lado, en realidad se parecia mucho, y habeces me preguntaba a mi misma, ¿quieres a Sai por quien es el, o porque te recuerda a tu antiguo amor?. Quien sabe, era un poco de ambas, y me sentia fatal, intentando mentirme a misma diciendo que lo queria por quein era el , y no solo orque me recordaba al idiota que me robo y luego rompio mi corazon. Era entupido.

¿Por qué seguir pensando tan efusivamente en alguien que desaparecio de mi vida hace ya tantos años? Aun asi, no podia evitar pensar en cosas, como si aun estaba con Sakura, si se habian casado, si vivian felices en otro lugar. Que se yo. Solo pensaba en el, y me consideraba tan ridicula, era humillante, y agradeci que no existiera gente con el don de leer el pensamiento, seria la peor humillación para mi. Que sepan que aun estoy enamorada, después de tres años, del tipo que huyo con mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Esa era la palabra. Yo estaba _enamorada_ de Sasuke Uchiha. A mi solo me _gustaba _mi mejor amigo Sai. Y sabia que habia gran diferencia entre ambas cosas. Entonces, fue en ese momento, en el que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, que supe que, agradecia aIno por ser ella la novia de Sai y no yo, pues si era yo, el tendria que sufrir dia a dia, con el echo de que yo aun no superaba a mi ex. Aunque, jamas me puse a pensar, si tenia otro novio, que me quiiera y me amara, ¿olvidaria a Sasuke? ¿podria hacerlo? Pues después de todo dicen que un clavo saca a otro. Aunque yo pienso que un clavo entierra mas otro.

Entres estupideces mias, Sali de mi departamento, llevando conmigo mi bolso. Camine por las calles en las cuales ya se notaba el movimiento automovilistico de aquellas personas que ivan apuradas a algun lugar. Por alguna extraña razon, jamas quise un auto, aun asi por las variadas ofertas de mi padre por comprar uno para mi, no me gustaba para nada. Cuando le pedi a mi padre, que en realidad queria una motocicleta, me llamo loca, eso en traducción, era un no rotundo y profundo. Un claro NO. Pero yo estaba ahorrando, y compraria una, si tenia suerte dentro de una semana, tal vez, con la paga que gane este fin de semana en el bar, podria completar el dinero suficiente, aunque ya lo tenia, no queria quedarme completamente pobre sin nada de dinero. Tal vez este mismo domingo compraria una motocicleta. Y le pediria a Sai que me ayudara a escoger una. Se que le gustaría acompañarme.

Llegando a la universidad, todo era exactamente igual que siempre, entro, todos los chicos voltean a verme, y yo ni los noto. Sigo caminando, sin rumbo fijo, aun era temprano, y las clases comenzarian dentro de unos diez a quince minutos, tal vez buscaria a ino, y hablaria un poco con ella.

¿me buscabas? – pregunto una voz masculina a mis espaldas poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y asiendome sobresaltar y lanzar un pequeño gritito.

¡Neji! ¡baka! Eres un estupido – le dije yo furiosa, odiaba que el se burlara de mi.

Bueno primita, no hay nesecidad de enfadarse. De todas maneras, se que me estabas buscando. – dijo el con una sonrisa, ¡maldito! Siempre se burlaba de mi de la manera que queria, ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi de molesto solo conmigo? Preferiria que fuera frio y distante como es con el resto.

Maldita sea Neji, ¡basta! Me iritas! – dije yo mientras golpeaba con fuerza su brazo.

Bien bien, calma primita, solo queria saludarte, no tenias que ponerte asi – dije el mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado.

Sabes que no soy paciente contigo Neji, unicamente contigo – hable mas calmada.

Por eso soy unicamente desagradable contigo, unicamente contigo – me miro con sorna, pero luego relajo la mirada. – esta bien, me calmo, solo venia a decirte , que la semana que viene tu padre regresa a la ciudad, y me ha dicho que no ha podido comunicarse directamente contigo, por lo tanto, quiere que, el martes, te juntes con el a cenar. – comento el serianmente.

Esta bien, ¿estara Hanabi tambien? – pregunte yo muy intrigada por la respuesta.

Pues si, Hanabi tambien regresa del viaje. – dijo el observando la alegria en mi rostro.

¡que bien! – dije yo y le salte encima en un abrazo fraternal que el correspondio y instalo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabia que no te resistirias a mis encantos – dijo el cuando yo me aleje.

¡tonto! – comente yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nadie me podia quitar la alegria de ver a mi hermana después de casi un año.

Hanabi, era antes, la consentida de papa, ella siempre me estuvo apoyando en las buenas y en las malas, nunca me dejo sola, y tambien ella, después de la partida de Sasuke, me ayudo a seguir adelante, siempre agradecere todo lo que ella hizo por mi, pues no solo en esos momentos estuvo conmigo, si no que a lo largo de su vida tambien. Desde que nacio, yo me hice cargo de ella, ya que nuestra madre murio después del parto. Ella me considera su segunda madre, mas que una hermana mayor, nunca hace nada sin consultar mi opinión. Siempre a pedido mis consejos, y valora mas que nada lo que yo le diga. Para mi, ella es igual. No hago nada sin consultar su opinión, y siempre pido su consejo. Una relacion de hermanas que muchos soñarian que ni siquiera existe, pero es todo lo contrario, el familiarismo con el cual nos tratamos es tan grande y notorio, que con solo hablar con ella a larga distancia, me siento reconfortada y apollada. Hababi como era menos que yo, aun ella tiene quince, ella acompaña a papa a todos sus viajes, tiene clases particulares para este tipo de ocaciones, asi que la escuela no es un problema, cada vez que viaja ella me regala algo raro y exotico que consigue especialmente para mi, y pasamos una noche entera en vela en mi departamento contandonos las ultimas noticias.

De pronto sono mi telefono. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¿diga? – conteste por un lado de la linea esperando una respuesta.

¡donde estas! – gritaba una alterada Ino – hoy es la presentacion, del medicucho ese que nos viene a hablar de la vida de un cirujano, ¡donde mierda te metiste!, sabes que luego haran un examen de la charla, y si faltas, no esperes que te preste mis apuntes.

¡mierda Ino! Lo habia olvidado, voy enseguida, reservame un lugar ¿vale?

Vale, pero date prisa, que va a comenzar

Esta bien, adios – acto seguido corte la linea, y me dirigi corriendo al auditorio de la universidad.

Llegando al lugar, estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, sobre el pequeño escenario habia parado un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico, hablando mientras todos bostezaban, algunos dormian, otros mandaban mesajes por celular, ecuchaban musica, nadie parecia prestar la mas minima atencion, ademas la voz del tipazo daba una flojera de horrores, hablaba relajado, con la voz suave y aburrida, una voz perfecta para cantarle una cancion de cuna a un niño pequeño.

es complicado, hay que tener un gran grado de madurez, y asimilar cuando una operación se nos va de las manos, tambien… - no segui escuchando al tipo, me sente junto a Ino, que tenia una grabadora escondida, y parecia estar dormida.

Ino, despierta – le dije mientras mesia su brazo.

Sai, después lo hacemos de nuevo, estoy cansada – dijo ella entre sueños y se removio en el asiento, una gota inmensa resbalo d emi sien.

¡Ino baka! Soy Hinata – dije yo casi gritandole y todos voltearon a verme, mientras yo me ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

¡Hinata! – dijo ella mientras se sentaba derecha en el asiento, parecia avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir – yo…

Ino, tranquila, aquello no es novedad – para mi desgracia, no lo era.

Jeje – se rasco la nuca – que vergüenza – mensiono algo ruborizada.

Ya esta, solo te escuche yo – le sonrei y ella imito el gesto.

La presentacion duro mas menos una hora y media, hablando de cosas aburridas, que ni el mas nerd y atento escuho, y lo digo porque yo soy la mas atenta, con las calificaciones mas altas, pero aquella charla se me antojo tan absurda y aburrida que no habia caso tomarle la mas minima importancia. Salimos del auditorio, todos parecian zombies recien despertando de la muerte, cansados, y con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, parecia que esa conferencia fue el momento indicado para dormir, ya que la vida de un universitaro consiste siempre en fiestas, trabajo y estudio.

Yo Sali completamente sola del lugar, pues apenas termino la charla Ino desaparecia de la faz de la tierra, siquiera note cuando ella había desaparecido de mi lado. Pero no le preste la mas minima importancia. Subi a la asotea del edificio mas grande de la universidad, un lugar poco avitado en el cual me gustaba estar en completo silencio y paz. Solo Sai y yo conociamos el lugar. Era nuestro lugar.

De pronto escuche ruidos extraños, que ciertamente no pude identificar de inmediato, venian de uno de los rincones mas alejados de la azotea, segui caminando dudosa, por el lugar, aun no lograba reconocer los sonidos, eran agudos, y muy sonoros. Entonces los vi, alli en un rincón de la asotea, ¡por dios! ¡eran Ino y Sai! El estaba tras ella, y ella estaba pollada en la pared, ¡como no los reconoci! Los ruidos, eran gemidos, ¡gemidos!.

Me aleje del lugar tan rapido como pude, con el corazon bombeando fuerte en el pecho, y la cara ardiendo, sentia las piernas debiles y temblorosas, sin embargo, no me permiti parar, corri, a lo largo del campus sin detenerme, y me meti en el salon de la proxima clase que se ayaba vacio y en silencio.

debe haber una razon para que estes aquí tan temprano – dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Tanto era mi nerviosimo que no note aquella otra presencia.

¡Neji! ¡oh Neji! – corri a sus brazos y lo abraze con fuerza dejando escurrir lagrimas por mi rostro.

Calma hinata, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. En verdad no sabia porque lloraba, pero no habia podido contener las lagrimas.

Yo… yo… - ahora, ¿Qué diria? – vi a Ino, y a Sai… ¡haciendo el amor! – grite tan fuerte que el dio un respingo al oir mi voz – estaban en nuestro lugar, mio y de Sai, ¿Por qué la llevo a ella alla? - ¡bingo! Ahí estaba la razon de mi llanto.

Hina, ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto incredulo por mis palabras.

Que… ¡me gusta Sai! – y llore tan fuerte como pude arrimandome en su camisa.

Oh mi Hina-chan – dijo mientras me estrechaba mas fuerte intentando reconfortarme – pero, no puede ser, el es tu amigo Hinata, tu amigo, no deberias confundir las cosas. – se alejo y me miro a los ojos tomando mi cara entre ambas manos. – debes estar tranquila Hinata, has confundido las cosas, no te alteres porfavor, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por amor.

Yo… esta bien… se que es mi amigo, y que Ino tambien, pero… ¿Cómo calmar lo que siento dentro? El curo mis heridas en el corazon.

Por eso mismo Hina-chan, estas confundiendo las cosas, tu no lo quieres, solo piensas que debes agradecerle de una manera mas notoria todo lo que ha hecho por ti, por favor no te pongas asi. No llores mas. – pidio para volver a abrazarme, en ese instante sono la alarma para entrar a clases, y por suerte en esta estaba con Neji, por algo estabmos en el mismo salon, ¿no?

Sientate a mi lado, ¿esta bien? – le rogue agarrandole de la mano.

Muy bien.

Comenzaron a entrar varios estudiantes, entre esos entro Sai, estaba rojo, y algo despeinado, sus ropas estaban fuera de lugar, y tenia una marca morada en el cuello, senti mi corazon encogerse. ¿Por qué mierda este dia no podia ser igual a los otros? No sabia cuanto mas iva a cambiar de un dia para el otro.

Sai me miro, sonreia, y sus ojos parecian tener un extraño brillo, mi corazon parecio conjerlarse, no podia miralo a los ojos, no después de lo que habia visto. Tal vez dejaria pasar el tiempo, pero por ahora estaba dvastada, no podria hacerlo sin mostrarme fria y distante. Aunque no tuviera razones concretas para ser asi con el, el solo hacia lo que hacian todos los novios: darse una muestra de amor. Cosa que yo nunca e echo.

Me senti vacilante y distante todo el resto del dia, mis movimientos se hacian aun mas torpes de lo comun, en la biblioteca no prestaba atencion a los jóvenes y a sus solicitudes, parecia un sombi, mi alma parecia haber abandona mi cuerpo. Parecia una muerta en vida. Pero no sabia si eso se debia a que me corazon estaba echo trizas, o a que estaba traumatizada por haber visto a mis mejores amigos follando duro contra una pared. (*xD lamento el vocabulario, pero esa Hinata, nadie la controla!*).

Un chico me pidio que sacar un libro de fisica que se encontraba en lo alto de una estantería, tube que subir por unas escaleras, pero por hacerlo todo de mala gana, tire todos los libros de ese espacio de la estantería al suelo, callendo con un ruido seco y estruendoso y se escucho por todo el lugar. No tardo en llegar el encargado oficial del lugar, y no tardo en despedirme, ¡genial! Ahora tendria que trabajar extra en el bar para poder pagar la moto.

Camine lenta y segura a mi departamento, sola, no queria que Sai me acompañara como de costumbre, estuve evitandolo todo el dia, no quise acercarme a el, y evadia sus conversaciones inventando escusas falsas. Parecia extrañoado, mas no intento preguntarme que sucedia, parecia no importarle mi vida, ¿Qué le sucedia? ¿me habia equivocado yo? ¿habia echo mal al evitar aquella conversación? Siendo egoísta yo, por primera vez en mi vida, intente cuidar mi corazon ya dañado, no queria que Sai me hablara de Ino, me dolia. Pero por alguna extraña razon, no me molestaba cuando era Ino la que hablaba de Sai, ¿Por qué?.

No note cuando habia llegado al bar, estaba sirviendo trago al monton de borrachos con mujeres mas bien parecidas a unas putas, todos eran escandalosos, y hablaban arrastrando las palbras, cuando me negaba a venderle a los ya muy borrachos, armaban berrinche y se ponian a llorar como niños pequeños. Eran ridiculos, y daban pena, aquellos sin vida que ahogaban penas en botellas de alcohol intentando sentirse mejor, y olvidarse de sus problemas. Todos teniamos problemas, yo tenia problemas en aquel momento pero no me ponia a beber como una alcoholica. Algunas persona teniamos autocontrol.

hey presiosa, dame un daiquiri clasico – dijo una voz sexy a mis espaldas, me parecio agradable, una voz masculina ronca y sensual, aun no le habia visto el rostro, pero comence a preparar su pedido.

Cuando voltee a verle, mi corazon se detubo, para luego latir tan fuerte que el pecho me dolia, las manos comenzaron a temblarme con el trago en la mano, y comence a sudar frio.

Aquel hombre de voz sexy, era… era…

¡Sasuke Uchiha!

¿Cuándo ese bastrado habia vuelto? ¿Qué queria aquie de nuevo? ¿se acordaria de mi? ¿me abria reconocido? Mas por su sonrisa de medio lado, burlona y torcida, parecia no saber quien era yo, me parecia bien que no me reconociera. En encuentro brebe, sin charla, sin contacto, y luego no volver verlo jamas. Pero por una exytraña razon, queria tirarme encima de el y apuñalarlo.

aquí tienes – comente mientras le entregaba el trago y el me sonreía aun mas.

Gracias linda, ¿dime te conosco de algun lado?, me pareces familiar.

Ahora sique no sabia que hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ja! Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Se que a todas les dio panico, pero este si es un Sasu*Hina, solo deben darle tiempo! xD! No todo se da como se dan las rozas en invierno… ok, no se porque dije eso… yo queria que cuando hina se encontrara con Sasuke no fuera virgen, pero ya ven! xDDD!

Agradecimientos a:

juno 01: jajaja! He dicho que no soy chantajista! xD, me alegra que te gustara el capi! Yipi! Se que al igual que las demas tenias la inquietud de que no fuera un Sasu*hina, pero si lo es, ya veras! Y lo del Apocalipsis! Me isiste reir! xD! Pero ya veras que no era tan Apocalipsis, ya veras los verdaderos secretos! si! Te quedaras asi: =0 … gracias por tu review! Te cuidas!

Niñita chishira:  si! Es de Sasuke, ahora que ustedes mencionan todas lo del solo duerme, xD! Tienen razon! Hina es solo de Sasukito! Aunque el es mio! Muajajaja! Sorry Hina! xDDD

Kensaschan- de j black: escribi bien el nombre? xD! Es muy largo! Jejeje me alehra que te gustara el fic! Ya veras te gustara mucho mas!

Sarah-gothic: hey! Claro que es un Sasuhina! Que piensas? Solo queria que Hina no fuera virgen cuando volviera a ver a Sasuke, pero bueno, que se le va a ser! Va tener que hacerlo con otro! U.U! xD si es un Sasuhina! xD gracias por tu review!

Dika no sora: ok ya hasta me senti culpable por insinuar algo entre Hinat y Sai, todas pusieron lo mismo! u.u, pero no importa! Yo tampoco podria imaginar a hina con alguien que no fuera Sasuke, pero queria practicar escribir lemon, ya que nunca e echo uno u.u! gracias por tu review! De veras! Y sobre todo por ser la primera!

Matta ne! Nos leemos en el procimo capi!


	3. Visitas

aquí tienes – comente mientras le entregaba el trago y el me sonreía aun mas.

Gracias linda, ¿dime te conosco de algun lado?, me pareces familiar.

Ahora sique no sabia que hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

… - resople, tenia que inventar algo… ¡bingo! – deberias inventarte una nueva tecnica para conocer chicas, de esas que utilizas para una aventura de una sola noche y luego no vulvas a ver.

El fruncio un poco el seño, y luego sonrio de medio lado.

me has descubrido, si, pensaba tambien tener mi tipica aventura de una noche contigo, pero veo que tu eres mas astuta, solo debo olvidarme de mis planes. – bebio de su trago y volvio a sonreir apoyando un brazo en la mesa. ¿Qué tramas Uchiha?

Tramas algo, conosco a los tipos como tu – _o mejor dicho te conosco a ti_, pense en ese momento.

¿tienes experiencia, eh? – dijo el mirandome divertido.

La verdad no, pero todos mis amigos son hombres, estoy presente la mayoria de las veces que ellos hablan sobre sus presas de la noche. - ¿Cómo podia yo estra manejando tan bien la situación? En el momento no me importo mucho, solo intentaba pasar desapercibida.

No veo porque tienes amigos hombres – dijo el sarcastico.

Pues… no lo se – dije sin saber que mas responder.

Dime, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto mientras me miraba con una mirada matadora, cualquiera se habria lanzado a besarlo, incluso un chico lo ubiera echo.

No, no salco con nadie desde los 17 años, y no pienso hacerlo, todos lo hombres que se acercan a mi son iguales. – dije mientras servia a otro cliente. Sasuke enarco una ceja.

¿iguales como?

Asi como tu – dije sonriendole de medio lado, ¿desde cuando me comportaba como Ino?

¿tanto odias a los tipos como tu? – pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendido y entristecido.

Pues, son todos unos patanes, tipo, que se acuestan con las mejores amigas de sus novias temporales – lo dije en doble sentido, el parecia aun no reconocerme, pero su rostro se entistecio.

Yo tambien he cometido ese error, ¿sabes? Muchas veces, pero solo me arrepiento de una. – dijo mientras sus ojos tenian un extraño brillo de tristeza.

Si claro, seguramente ni recuerdas el nombre de la chica que usaste para traicionar a tu novia, y si vieras a tu supuesta novia en este momento no la reconocerias – dije yo, estaba descargandome, estaba dandole puñaladas, pero el ni se inmutaba, no notaba lo que yo decia.

Si recuerdo el nombre de la chica, y yo jamas olvidaria a la dulzura que era mi novia en aquel momento, si la viera en este instante, de seguro siquiera podria mirarla a los ojos, se que le hise daño, pero tarde dos años en darme cuenta. Después era tarde, y no queria verle la cara, aunque sabia que seguramente ella ya me habia olvidado por completo. – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. – no me has dicho tu nombre-

Tampoco lo dire, mantengamosnos como extraños esta noche, yo tampoco quiero saber el tuyo. – no queria seguir oyendo su voz, ya hasta me costaba controlar la mia, me costaba controlar mis movimientos, mi respiración. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

¿hace cuento trabajas aquí? – pregunto, algo tramaba, lo sabia.

Hace unos ocho meses mas menos – dije incredula y ajena a lo que ese tipo frente a mi tramaba.

¿y cuantos dias a la semana?

Pues yo… - comence a decir pero luego me di cuenta de lo que tramaba - ¡hey! No voy a caer, no soy tonta. – le dije desafiante.

¿caer en que? – pregunto con un aire de inocencia que no le crei para nada.

No te hagas el inocente, ya te dije que conosco muy bein a los tipos como tu, y no caere tan bajo – dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro desafiante.

¿quieres apostar? – pregunto el mientras tambien se acercaba al mio.

Es una apuesta – dije yo.

Muy bien, el que pierda debera ser el esclavo del otro por un año – dijo el muy seguro

Muy bien – dije mientras me alejaba de el.

Espera, ¿no vamos a cerrar el trato? – pregunto inocente.

Pues claro – extemdi mi mano, mientras el la veia dudoso y luego la tomaba.

Echo. – comentamos al mismo tiempo.

Espera, ¿no crees que deberiamos presentarnos? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Deja lo aburrido para el final.- comente mientras miraba mi reloj, ¡genial! Las doce, hora de ir a casa – debo irme, acabo mi turno.

Sali de la barra rapidamente y tome todas mis cosas que estaban en el cuarto de empleados, Sali por la puerta de servicio que daba a un callejón, y me lo encontre a el recargado en una pared.

¿estas acosandome? – pregunte incredula mientras pasaba a su lado.

Hmp, no – contesto mientras caminaba tras de mi con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¿Por qué me sigues? – dije yo ahora fastidiada.

¿Qué te hace pensar que tiengo el tiempo suficiente como para seguirte? – pregunto mas fastidiado que yo – se te callo esto – me lanzo una gargantilla de oro blanco con el símbolo hyuga en cuidadosos cristales. – asi que una hyuga, ¿eh?

No es tu asunto – comence a caminar para alejarme de el.

¿Quién eres? No te reconosco, ¿hinata, hanabi, alguna de la rama secundaria? – comenzo a preguntar de manera irritante.

Callate, no soy ninguna de esas, esta gargantilla me la regalo alguien muy especial – dije yo, bueno no era mentira del todo.

¿Quién? ¿una amiga? - ¿en verdad este era Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿desde cuando habla tanto.

No, un amigo. – le respondi cortante, estaba comenzando a irritarme este nuevo Sasuke.

Hmp – bufo divertido y sarcastico - ¿Quién? ¿Neji? ¿Neji Hyuga, te regalo eso?- luego de eso solto una sonora risotada, y algo me decia que no era porque se sintiera feliz, ¡se burlaba de mi!.

Me molestas. Dejame sola – le escupid cortante. (*no quiere decir que ella le escupio, solo dijo las palabras de manera fea! Jojojo*)

Es solo que pense que no te gustban los tipos como yo – dijo neutral, ese se parecia mas al Sasuke que yo conocia.

Lo siento, no seguire hablando contigo, no te conosco, y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo – le respondi cortante mientras comenzaba a camniar rapidamente por el lugar.

Sasliendo de mi show, ¿Cómo Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto? ¿y no me reconocia? ¿y como por Dios! Desde cuando aprendio a hablar? En definitiva algo habria pasado, alguna respuesta logica, como que lo rapataron los marcianos y le lavaron el cerebro, o algo peor, lo rapto Sakura y le extirpo el cerebro reemplazandolo por una masa de plastilina color rosado. La sola idea me parecia repugnante.

Ahora solo me preocupaba por el echo de quizas nunca mas volver a verlo, porque eso era lo que realmente queria yo, ¿verdad? ¿yo queria eso? Tonterias, a quien engaño, yo solo queria venganza, queria burlarme de el asi como el lo hazo conmigo, que llore, queria pisotear su ego y su orgullo. Pero sabia que no seria capas de hacerle algo asi a alguien que aun sigo queriendo demasiado, ¿Cómo amar y odiar a mismo tiempo? ¡como! ¿soy una clase de mutante que siente cosas que nadie mas llega a imaginar? ¡por dios! ¡soy un mutante!.

Con mis pensamientos absurdos, llegue a la entrada de mi apartamento, mire la hora, 00:45, genial no era tan tarde. Entre, y maldita sea, el ascensor estaba en "reparacion" tuve que tomar las maldias escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Estaba con una rabia, que no sabia de donde ni porque la tenia, solo la sentia adentro y me comprimia con fuerza el pecho. Entre a mi departamento dando un fuerte portazo que de seguro despertaba a mis vecinos de piso, pero no me importo. Encendi una luz, y camine al teefono que tenia una lucesita roja parpadeante, indicandome que tenia mensajes.

Usted tiene cinco mensajes de voz – sono la voz robotizada de la contestadota.

Hola, Hinata, soy Sai, estoy preocupado por ti, me has estado evitando, porfavor llamame cuando escuches este mensaje – termino de decir mi amigo, bufe ante aquel comportamiento, ¿Qué le diria? ¿Qué estaba traumada y celosa por verlo follar en nuestro lugar? No.

Hinata, soy yo de nuevo – comenzo a decir la voz de Sai nuevamente – no me has llamado, y fui a la biblioteca esta tarde, pero no estabas, ¿Hinata, que sucede? – el mesaje se corto.

Hinata, me preocupas, llamame – Sai de nuevo, ¡valla! Al parecer no le vastaba dejar solo un mensaje.

Hinata, soy Neji, llamaba para decirte que tu padre va a llegar el miércoles en lugar del martes, y bueno, se reemplazo la cena para el jueves, al parecer el no puede tener contacto contigo, me pidio que te lo digiera – hizo una pausa – por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió? Hoy no estabas en la bibliotecas. Bueno luego hablamos.

Hola Hinata, soy itachi, bueno, llamaba para decirte que hoy le dieron el alta a Temari, y bueno le conte eso de que querias ir a verla, y bueno me dijo que fueras mañana a almorzar con nosotros, Temari y yo te estaremos esperando, nos vemos mañana. – se corto el ultimo mensaje.

Una buena noticia. Queria ir a visitar a mi amiga Temari, y brindarle mi apollo por los sucesos acontecidos ultimadamente en su vida. Ella era una mujer extremadamente fuerte, y se que podria sobre llevar la situación, sin desmoronarce, pero obviamente ella mostraria sus sentimientos. Como lo hace siempre. Si esta triste llora, no tiene miedo de hacerlo, si esta feliz sonrie, si esta enojada grita, si esta confusa, lo hace saber. Es tan extrovertida y yo me preguntaba si algun dia podria llegar a ser como ella. No importaba que tan ruda y me viera ahora, yo seguia siendo timida y introvertida, no podia revelarme a todos como lo hace ella, ella no tenia miedo de nada, y yo le tenia miedo absoluto incluso a la mismisima vida. Mi caso daba pena, yo misma daba pena. Por dios yo era tan absurda.

Camine a mi cuarto, y me quite la chaqueta de cuero tirandola dios sabe donde, estaba tan rabiosa, que no encontraba nada mejor que desquitarme con mis objetos. Me quite la camiseta quedandome tan solo en sujetador y mis shorts. Me quite los pantaloncitos seguidos de la zapatillas. Habeces, era liberador encontrarse solo en ropa intrior, pero no para estar minutos asi, la verdad me daba vergüenza. Comence ponerme mi pijama de mickey Mouse. Me tire sobre mi cama, y admire todo a mi alrededor, que por alguna extraña razon, me parecia diferente, todo se veia raro, era completamente distinto a esta mañana, pero seguia siendo igual. Solo habia cambiado la manera en que yo lo miraba.

Los rayos del sol, atravesaron la ventana dandome directamente en mi rostro. Arrugue la nariz, intentando buscar algun lugar donde ubiese suficiente oscuridad. Pero no lo encontre. Rebusque las sabanas, y luego me di cuenta que habia dormido solo sobre las frasadas. Me estrire y me sente en mi cama, que estaba ligeramente desordenada. Mire atodas partes, y pude ver el sol colandose en mi gran ventanal. Maldita sea, no me gustaba que fuese el sol quien me despertara, debia ser yo, siempre, quien despierte al sol, pero hoy, me encontraba mas cansada de lo normal. Odria ser por haber descargado tanta energia en mis rabietas de niñita pequeña. Quein sabe. Tampoco me importaba.

Mire la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las 10:10 AM, me levante pesadamente de la cama y camine al baño. Llene la tina con agua caliente, y espaci un monton de sales, con disitintos aromas por el agua caliente. Me meti en la bañera, haciendo que un tanto de agua rebalsara de esta. Cerre los ojos, y sostuve mi cabello en una coleta alta, para que no se mojara. Estar asi, en el agua caliente, era lo ma sralajante que podria sentir en mi vida. Tome un jabon con aroma a manzana y canela. Me jabone suavemente mi cuerpo, intentando quitarme la vergüenza de tener que tocarme a mi misma, de una manera que a la vista de un hombre, seria tan erotica. Pensar aquello me perturbo, y sacudi la cabeza para quitarme la idea de la mente.

Sali de la bañera, revalsando un poco mas de agua. Me envolvi en una toalla, y camine hacia mi cuarto dejando un ligero camino de agua por todo el pasillo. Abri mi ramario. No parecia haber nada prudente para usar hoy con Itachi y Temri, no queria usar mi tipica ropa lugubre, ellos estaban en duelo, yo deberia brindarles confianza, paz. Comence a sacar toda la ropa, prenda por prenda d emi armario, pero nada me parecia apropiado. Cuando el armario se quedo vacio, vi una caja grande con dibujos de mariposas de tamaño considerable. Ahí guardaba mi ropa vieja, la que usaba antes de volverme "dark". Extraje la caja, y con sumo cuidado, comence a sacar algunas prendas de alli. Todo alli me recordaba a mi, parecia que era yo guardada en una caja, olvidada. Finalmente decidi por un vestido blanco unos siete dedos por sobre la rodilla, con tiras delgadas, y con un bonito entalle a la altura de la cintura para luego caer lindo y vaporoso. Busque unos lindos zapatos rojos, en verdad eran mas una sandalias. Para luego en el cabello, tomarlo en un medio moño, y marrarlo en un liston grande y rojo (* asi como los animes, que usan grandes listones en el pelo! :D*) mire mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en la puerta del armario. Habia olvidado por completo como lucia yo asi, volvia a tener ese aire inocente que me caracterizaba, tenia el flequillo sobre los ojos, y las largas mellas a los costados de mi cara, mi cabello caia largo y liso a cada lado, mi cuerpo, parecia el de una niñita, bueno no exactamnte, pero aquel vestido me daba aquel aire infantil que poseia hace tantos años.

Mire la hora de mi reloj. Las 12:45 PM, el departamento de Itachi estaba a unos 45 minutos a pie de aquí, si salia ahora podria llegar justo a tiempo.

Sali de mi departamento, y tome las escaleras a causa de que el ascensor estaba en reparaciones. Llegando a la entrada del edificio, Sali, para sentirme agobiada por un aire helado poco comun en primavera. Cruze la calle, y un convertible negro casi me arrolla, maldito el conductor, simplemente sigui de largo. De seguro era alguien estupido, ageno al mundo, que vive encerrado en si mismo, siquiera se preocupo por alegar que cruze mal la calle o algo asi, solo ni se inmuto.

Segui mi camino sin pensar en lo sucedido. Camine por las calles, donde habia un monton de gente transitando, todos en un mundo extremadamente relajado por ser dia sabado. El dia estaba ligeramente nublado, y habian corrientes de aire elado, que movian mi vestido y mi cabello sin cesar. Llegando, a un gran edificio, de unos 12 pisos, se veia lujoso por fuera, y loe ra aun mas por dentro, pero no se podia esperar nada menos de el departamento de un Uchiha.

Entre a la recepción, y alli estab el portero.

buenos dias, señorita Hyuga, ¿le habiso al señor Uchiha que ya llego? – dijo el hombre amablemente.

No gracias, le dare la sorpresa – dije yo.

Yo habia psado tantas horas ne aqul lugar, visitando a Temari, a Itachi, que el portero ya me conocia, y me trataba como si fuera especial residente de aquel lujoso edificio, subi al cuarto piso, llegando a el departamento de Itachi, golpee la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que escuche un par de pasos al otro lado de esta.

Hinata, hola, pasa, te estabamos esperando – dijo Itachi amablemnte dejandome pasar por su lado – te vez bien hoy Hina-chan, me recuerdas a cuando eras niña – dijo mientras me sonreia dulcemente.

Gracia Itachi-kun, ¿Dónde esta Temari? – pregunte yo examinando el ugar.

Aquí- se escucho una voz femenina saliendo del pasillo. Tenia el cabello suelto, algo despeinado, y los ojos hinchados y rojos, seguramente por haber estado llorando. Tenia una camisata de color purpura, ajustada, y una falda blanca hasta la rodilla. Se veia hermosa, aun estando con el rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento.

¡Temari! – exclame para luego abrazarla con fuerza, ella acraicio mis cabellos maternalmente como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que nos veiamos, se suponia que deberia ser yo quien le brindara el apollo, pero ella me estaba ayudando a calmar la rabia que sentia por lo de la noche anterior. Temari era algo muy cercano a una madre, claro, después de Kurenai.

Hola hinata- Chan, tenia muchas ganas de verte. Hoy luces muy bien, pareces realmente la Hinata que yo conoci – dijo ella mientras se alejaba y me miraba.

Temari, tenia tantas ganas de verte amiga – le dije para luego sonreirle.

Yo tambien Hinata-chan, sabes que eres toda una hermana para mi. – dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guaba a la sala. – lamento la hora pequeña, pero la sirvienta se a ausentado hoy, aun no llega, y bueno…

No te preocpes Tem-chan… si quieres yo cocino – dije mientras sentia que los colores subian ligeramente a mi rostro.

Pero Hinata, te he invitado yo… - comenzo Temari.

No Temari, que este aquí de allegada, no quiere decir que debas tratarme como reina, la reina de este hogar eres tu, asique sere yo quien te sirva, hoy, ¿esta bien, hermana? – le pregunto dulcemente mientras sonreia y arreglaba sus cabellos.

Te quiero Hinata – dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Entendia su situación, acabar de perder a un hijo, se siente culpable por todo, y esta extremadamente sensible, se siente desfallecer por cualquier cosa insignificante, y siente que jamas volvera a ser feliz como antes, porque ha perdido algo de ella, y yo sabia a ala perfeccion que talvez su alma no sanara del todo, habia sufrido mucho, ella queria aquel hijo, seria el pase perfecto para que Fugaku Uchiha permitiera el matrimonio entre ambos, pero desgraciadamente, perdio al bebe a los tres meses de embarazo. Aun yo no lograba comprender de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas aquella mujer.

el almuerzo esta listo – grite yo amablemente desde el comedor, mientras ellos venian cogidos de la mano a comer. Al ver la mesa se quedaron estupefactos.

¿Qué es eso Hinata? – pregunto Itachi con un ligero asombro en su rotro.

Comida – conteste yo simplemente.

¡Hinata! Todo se ve delicioso – elogio Temari la comida.

Habia puesto la mesa, de la amnera elegante en la que me habian enseñado a hacerlo d eniña, prepare cuantas comidas podia, (*no estoy de animo para mesionar una por una… =D*) parecia mas bien la mesa de un restaurante elegante, a la mesa de un departamento. Comimos, hablando de cosas tribiales, Temari parecia ma sanimada, pero aun mantenia el semblante triste, y la tristeza se reflejaba por su rostro.

Hinata, adore que vinieras, deberas tu comañia es la mas grata que podria tener un ser humano razonable – dijo serenamente Temari en el umbral de la puerta mientras me abrazaba.

Hinat, gracia spor acompañarnos hoy – dijo Itachi mientras besaba ligeramente mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara.

No se preocupen, estare para sutedes siempre que me ensesiten. – mencione, par sonreirles.

El dia se habia puesto mejor, ya el sol brillaba de la manera mas natural en estos dias de primavera. Saque mis lentes de sol, y me los colque antes de abrir la puerta.

Sasuke – dijemos los tres al unisono al encontrarnos con Sasuke Uchiha parado alli, con la mano levantada, como si estuviera a punto de llamar a la puerta. Pude ver su estupida sonrisita de medio lado.

Hola, ermano, Temari, ¿me extrañaron? – pregunto burlon mientras se colaba en la casa.

… - Temari y yo estabamos tan sorprendidas, que no podiamos hablar, pero Itachi se mostraba frio y distante, parecia enojado.

¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – pregunto Itachi friamente mientras arrojaba una mirada amenazadora a Sasuke.

Escuhe que ibas a ser padre, lo siento mucho – dijo el, aquello me dio tanta rabia que me dieron ganas de defigurarle el rostro a golpes. -¿Quién es la señorita aquí presente? – dijo mientras me evaluba de pies a cabeza, tal y como lo habia echo ayer por la noche – la señorita del bar, hmp, no pense encontrarte aquí, ¿me estas investigando? – pregunto mientras serraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

No, Itachi y Teamri son mis amigos – dije yo cortante – espero que entiendas que no todo el mundo gira entorno a ti – termine de cometar mientras el abria los ojos mi me miraba con gracia.

Hmp, como sea, aun no se tu nombre – dijo mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones.

Sasuke, como no vas a… - comenzo a decir Temari, pero yo la mire amenazadoramente y se callo de golpe.

Temari, Itachi, necesito hablarles – dije yo – en privado. – termine de decir, Temari asintio y mellevoa la cosina seguidas de Itachi .

¿Qué fue eso Hinata? – pregunto Itachi molesto.

Pues, anoche en el bar me encontre con Sasuke, pero el no me reconocio, y pues…. – le conte todo lo sucedido Temari parecia sorprendida, pero Itachi en lo mas minimo.

Hmp, Hinata, ten cuidado, sabes que tarde o temprano el sabra quien eres. – comento Itachi con su semblante serio.

Quiero que sea temprano, pero quiero que le caiga como bomba en el estomago – le comente irritada.

Nos dirigimos d enuevo a la sala, y alli estab Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¿Sabes? – comenzo a decir Sasuke, mientras abria los ojos de golpe y me muraba directamente a los ojos – ayer vestias como una chica completamente atrevida, y hoy como una princesa, ¿tienes doble personalidad? ,no e visto tus ojos, ayer estaba demaciado oscuro como para verte y hoy llevas gafas de sol… ¿Por qué no em dejas verte? – pregunto mientras me miraba desafiante

Esta bien, tu lo pediste – le dije cortante mientras bajaba la cabeza y quitaba los lente de mi rostro, cerre los ojos savemente y levante el rostro…

No… - comento una voz masculina.

Hi girls! Jejeje aquí estoy de vuelta con un capi recien salido del horno! Yipi! Jejeje hoy estoy de cumple! Felices dulces 16 para mi! Jijiji y me hice el tempo de escribir, pues llegue muerta de una fiesta en la picina que me hicieron mis amigos! Yipi! No se preocupen que les guarde pastel! Jijiji.

Am! Esta historia se pone interesante, tal vez en el proximo capi haga aparicion nustra pesadilla pink! La rosadita maldita! xD tengo tantas ideas para este fic! Sera un drama por completo! Les haceguro que lloraran mucho después! (tal vez en 15 capis mas! xD, lo se falta mucho! xD) bueno sin mas… los agradecimientos….

**Juno01: **jajajaja! Me carcajee leyendon tu comentario, me cuaso mucha gracia los que dijiste, jejeje creo que tus coments son muy divertidos! Jojojo, me alegra que te alla gustado el capi, la verdad este que acabo de escribir no me convence solo quiero que me digas si te gusta! Jejeje gracias por tu review!

**Sarah-gothic: **jojojo! No le digas tarado a Sasukito! Hum! xD jejej te aseguro que se va a arrepentir de todo muajajaja! Sufriran tanto nuestros queridos protagonistas! Jejeje me alegra que encuentres que se puso interesante mi historis! Yipi! Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!

**Hinata-kuran: **joujoujou me alehra que te haya gusta mi fic! Porque a mi me gustan los tuyos! Jejeje me hace feliz que te haya gustado mi invento Saihina! Jejeje crei que no funcionaria! xD gracias por tu review!

**Hinata-gaara-love: **ejejeje no te preocupes que a Sasukito le llegara una gran vengaza por parte de nuestra querida hina! Si! Jejeje pero puede que todo salga masl… hum… quien sabe…? xD me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic! Y mas agradesco que dejaras un review!

**KENSANCHAN- de : **me gusta que te halla encantado el fic! Jejeje! Si! Bueno Sasuke no estaba fingiendo como ya vez… pero luego, en el prox capi talvez se sepa porque, o tal vez entres capis mas! xD no se! Pero me alegra que te haya gustado! Si! Deberas! Y gracia spor el review!

**Akki4eVer: **jajaja! xD ya vez que hizo? Uso sus dotes de actriz! Joujoujou! Y lo del dolor de cabeza numero uno! Me gusto! xD me gusta como suena! Dolor de cabeza, dolor de cabeza, dolor de cabeza nuecero uno! xD (lo siento, estoy algo loka!) jejeje gracias por pasarte! Deberas!

Bueno! Gracias a todas ustedes girls! Que hacen posible que pueda seguir, pues ya mensione que soy depresiva! xD y si no hay revieew no hay conti! Hmp! xD bueno espero que dejen muchos reviews como regalo de cumpleaños para mi! Jjijijiji gracias a todas!

Hikari.


	4. Fuera de mi rutina

Esta bien, tu lo pediste – le dije cortante mientras bajaba la cabeza y quitaba los lente de mi rostro, cerre los ojos savemente y levante el rostro…

No… - comento una voz masculina.

Sasuke me miraba notablemente sorprendido, pero luego cambio su sorprendido rostro a unos completamente inexpresivo. Itachi y Temari estaban boquiabiertos, o al menos Teamri, itachi se vio sorprendido por una milesima de segundo, pero tan rapido como llego su sorpresa se marcho. Temari, Tenia la boca abierta, y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras alternaba la mirada entre Sasuke y yo, que se mantenia inexpresivo, y en completo silecio, mirandome de arriba abajo, tal vez, intentando intimidarme, o examinando si en verdad era yo la que estaba de pie frente a el. Y asi estubo un largo rato.

valla, valla – se atrevio a romper el silencio Sasuke – Hinata Hyuga, pero que pequeño es el mundo – dijo con notable sarcasmo en la voz, y aquello me molesto – la pequeña Hyuga, pero mira cuanto has cambiado – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me sujetaba la barbilla, alzandome la mirada para que pudieramos vernos directamente a los ojos. Ojos tan contrarios pero al mismo tiempo, estremadamente parecidos.

¿No te lo esperabas, Sasukito? – pregunte con sorna mientras lo miaraba desafiante, y el hacia lo mismo.

Me miro friamente esperando intimidarme, pero yo me mantuve inexpresiva sosteniendole la mirada, el parecia molesto, y me solto la barbilla, bruscamente.

ivas de salida, vete. – dijo autoritario mientras me daba la espalda y se volvia a sentar en el sofa

¿Por qué deberia irme? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado - ¿Qué tiene de malo que permanezca aquí? ¿te molesta, Uchiha? – le dije mientras me acercaba a el – ayer no parecias molesto por ver a una señorita en un bar – dije yo mientras el volteaba la vista y me miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras abos compartiamos unas miradas tan cargadas, de frialdad y rabia. El ambiente se volvia tenso, mire de reojo a Temari, estaba visiblemnte nerviosa, e Itachi estaba tan inexpresivo como no lo veia hace años.

Ayer no sabia quien eras – dijo mientras desbiaba la vista. – estas tan cambiada – dijo mas para si, en un suspiro, que hasta me costo entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Y tu sigues siendo el mismo con el que perdi el tiempo – dije prepotente, para luego ponerme de pie, volver a ponerme la gafas de sol, y caminar hacia mis dos amigos que estabn completamente quietos.

Adios Itachi-kun, Temari-Chan – dije mientras les sonreia dulcemente, a lo cual Temario respondio algo aturdida – Arigatou por invitame hoy – dije mientras salia del departamento, dejando atrás a tres personas sorprendidas.

Fuera del edificio, a la vuelta de este, no pude aguantr, y mis ojos, sin que yo las llamara, se llenaron de lagrimas, que comenzaron a caer como cascadas por mis palidas mejillas, pase por un parque, y me sente en un banquito blanco que estaba a la sombra de un arbol, puse mis codos sobre las rodillas, y oculte mi rostro en mis manos, comenzando a sollozar silenciosamente, dejando que el ligero maquillaje se escurriera por mi rostro. Permaneci en esa pose hasta que los sollosos se calmaran, y solo unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrian mi rostro. Levante la mirada, y me encontre con los ojos tristes de una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura.

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto la chica con voz suave, parecia varios años menor que yo, tal vez tendria quice o dieciséis años. Se sento a mi lado.

Yo… - no sabia que decirle a la niña – me encontre con la persona que me rompio el corazon, y sin darme cuenta aun lo sigo amondo – dije con la voz entre cortada, la chica me miro con una mueca de dolor y me paso un pañuelo.

Si supiera aconsejarte lo haria, lo juro, pero jamas e sufrido la extraña enfermedad del amor. Querida – comenzo a decir ella – si lo sigues amando no te deprimas, y si te rompio el corazon, tampoco lo hagas, hay veces, en que al destino le gusta jugarnos bromas pesadas – dijo la chica que llevaba un vestido verde claro hast cinco dedos de la rodilla mientras se ponia de pie – no te deprimas, eres una chica muy bonita, y me pareces alguien amable y dulce, que no te tenga asi si te han roto el corazon, pues no hay herida que no sane – dijo la niña para luego alejarse mientras caminaba.

No hay herdia que no sane – repeti en un susurro – sin embargo la mia no ha sanado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me tire sobre la cama, sintiendo algo duro en mi espalda, lo saque, hum, me pregunte cuando habia dejado mi desaparecido telefono celular alli. Lo abri, y mire que tenia unos 15 mensajes de texto, me dispuce a leer. No habia nada relevante, un par de mensaje de Ino, dicendo "llamame" algunos de Sai preguntando que sucedia, algunos de Temari, que parecian recien enviados, donde me preguntaba si me encontraba bien. Mire mi lista de contactos hasta que di con el numero que buscaba. Amrque y espere que que somenzaran a sonar un par de tonos, hasta que al otro lado de la linea me contesto una voz.

¿diga? – pregunto la voz de Ino con algo de Diversión y agitada, luego solto una diminuta risilla.

¿Ino? ¿estas ocupada? – valla pregunta, seguramente estaba con Sai estudiando "Fisica"

No, que sucede Hina-Chan, - dijo ella cuando volvia a soltar otra risilla – Sai basta – susurro.

Ino, Sasuke volvio – dije yo con la voz monotana y seria.

¡¿QUE? –grito mi rubia amiga al otro lado de la linea, sono un poco de estatica en el telefono seguida de un golpe sordo, y ahora de nuevo la voz de Ino, seguramente habia votado a Sai de donde quiera que estaban – cuenta los detalles, amiga.

Ayer cuando trabajaba en el bar, Sasuke fue uno de mis clientes, comenzo a ligar conmigo, y yo le seguia el juego, pues el no me reconocia… - le conte todo desde que nos vimos, de la apuesta, de la reaccion de hoy.

Hina-Chan, yo no se que decir – decia Ino con nerviosismo al otro lado de la linea

Yo tampoco se que hacer, esto es tan… debastador – dije mientras sentia que se me hacia un nudo en la garganta impidendome el habla, haciendo que mi voz se apagara. Se volvio a escuchar estatica en el telefono.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la voz, ahora perteneciente a Sai.

Sasuke Uchiha volvio- dije yo, intentando recuperarme.

¿pero como es eso posible? – pregunto indiganodo – que sucedió? – pregunto

No quiero hablar de eso, dile a Ino que te cuente, adios – cerre el movil sin dandole oportunidad a Sai de continuar hablando.

Me acoste en mni cama, desate el liston de mi cabello bruscamente, y lo despeine, me corri el maquillaje con las manos, quedando algunos residuos negros en estas, me quite el vestido con brusquedad, y me coloque la ropa mas oscura, mas deprimente que tenia, que consistia en un vestido negro, en la parte superior era algo como un corset, y abajo era bastante voluminoso, me llegaba amedio muslo, era algo elegante, parecia gotico, me mire ene el espejo, tenia la cara demacrado, los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y el maquillaje estaba completamente corrido. Limpie el maquillaje y aplique uno muy fuerte, con los ojos completamente delineados con negro, y sombras negras, con un borde blanco, que me daba un aspecto terrorifico, y me pinte los labios de un color rojo escarlata. Mire la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, me veia, por decirlo asi, parecia un angel negro, una Shinigami. Me levante de donde estaba, y note que el dia comenzaba a oscurecerse. Recordando los muchos atardeceres que me enseño Sasuke, senti una pusada en el pecho, y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. Yo no les impedi que cayeron, estas recorrieron un camino loibre por mis mejillas, dejando marcas negras, y coriendome en lugubre maquillaje. Sali del lugar, de mi apartamento, y camine por las calles sin rumbo alguno, no podia tradar demaciado, debia ir a trabajar al bar.

Las calles estaban repletas de parejas en actos romanticos, como si el mundo entero se ubiera puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme. Deje que mas lagrimas silenciosas recorrieran mi rostro, dejandolo manchado con el oscuro maquillaje. Las personas me veian raro, yo sabia porque, seguramente parecia un fantasma, seguramente me veia ridicula. Camnie, llegue al mismo parque de hoy en la tarde y me sente en la misma banca, admirando el atardecer, torturandme a mi misma.

Hinata – susurro una voz conocida, voltee a ver, y alli se encontraba Sasuke, con su cabello despeinado, con su ropa de chico rebelde y la exprecion fria.

Uchiha – respondi yo sin preocuparme siquiera en mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. Se sento a mi lado en completo silencio. – hace mucho que no veiamos un atardecer juntos – le dije yo, con la voz suave y calamda, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi, y luego la volteaba al cielo.

Es verdad. – susurro el apoyando lo que yo acababa de decir.

¿Cómo esta Sakura? – pregunte yo, y lo mire directamente a los ojos, yo sentia que mis ojos no habian parado de llorar en mucho tiempo.

No lo se – repondio simplemente mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, con una mirada calurosa. Acerco ambas manos a mi rostro, y limpio las lagrimas negras de el. – no llores – dijo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse tranquilamente.

No lo haré – dije mientras repetia el mismo acto de el, y comenzaba a caminar en direccion contraria.

Llegando a mi apartamento, me quite el vestido negro, y me desice de mi ropa interior, me cubri con una toalla y camine al cuerto de baño, llene la bañera con agua tibia, y me sumergi por completo en ella, sintiendo como mi cabello flotaba, y de mis labios escapaban algunas burbujas. Permaneci en esa posición, asta que los pulmones me ardieron pidiendome aire, y pense en complacerlos. Saque la cabeza del agua, y respire una profunda bocanda de aire, sintiendo como este se espandia por mis ahora, aliviados pulmones. Me enjabone el cuerpo, y lave y acondicione mi cabello. Sali del agua, y camine a mi cuarto, dejando pqueños charcos de agua (*pf! De nuevo!*) abri mi armario, y de el extraje una camiseta gris, suelta, nada ajustada, que se me decaia de un lado dejando ver mi hombro y la tira de mi sujetador. Me puse unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustados en toda la extencion de la pierna. Y unas converse negras. Me coleque la chaqueta de cuero. Mire mi imagen en el espejo, tenia el cabello mojado y alborotado, lo cepille y lo deje suelto. Mire mis ojos, que permanecian fatales con todo el maquillaje corrido, y lo mismo con mis labios. Coji un algodón y retire lo que mas pude del maquillaje de mi ojos, dejando un poco casi inexistente. Respeti la tarea en mis labios.

Llegando al bar, me quite la chaquta y me despuse a atender la barra.

¡Hinata! – gritaba Ino al otro lado de la barra. – amiga, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo mientras me miraba con el rostro triste, sorprendiendoce al ver mis ojos rojos e hinchados a causa del constante llanto.

No se Ino, ¿Cómo te parece que estoy? – dije yo, friamente, rara vez le hablaba de aquella manera a la chica frente a mi.

Pues yo… - la chica no termino la frase, se quedo estupefacta al ver a Sasuke Uchiha parase a su lado frente a mi en la barra.

Dame algo fuerte Hinata – dijo el ignorando a la chica a su lado.

Toma – le ofreci un pequeño vasito con un liquido amarillendo (* lo siento, soy completamente ignorante a los distintos tipos de trago, solo dejemoslo, como que es algo muuuuuy fuerte xDD*)

Te invito a una copa – dijo luego de haber bebido todo el contenido del minusculo vasito de un solo trago.

Lo siento, estoy trabajando – dije mientras comenzaba a servir a las personas que se habian amontonado en la barra.

Pues te espero – sonrio de medio lado para luego pasarme el vasito, obviamente, queriendo mas de aquel fuerte trago.

Ino paso toda la noche mirandome con mirada de desaprobación, hasta que llego su preciso Sai a alegrarle la noche. Me pidieron lo mismo que Sasuke, y a los diez tragos, ambos estaban ebrios, siendo Sasuke, que habia bebido mucho mas, aun parecia que fuera recien en el primero. Aquello no me sorprendio en lo mas minimo. Siempre habia sido igual, incluso cuando eramos unos niños de 17 años, el podia beberse medio local, y aun no mostrar signos de ebriedad. Y si no, sabia controlarse muy bien. Mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las 12:10, habia terminado mi turn0o, y ese local no cerraba si no hasta las cuatro d ela mañana, aproveche la ocacion, pensando en que quizas no me vendria mal un par de copas. Sasuke me invito a sentarme a su lado.

dije que yo te invitaria. – dijo mientras le ordenaba al chico que habia tomado mi lugar, que nos tragera a ambos lo mismo que el habia bebido toda la noche.

Hiii-nata! – grito Ino, demostrando su estado de ebriedad, arrastando por completo las palabras. - ¿Qué haces con este idiota? ¿se te olvido lo que te hizo? – pregunto Ino mirandolo con asco. El uchiha sonrio de medio lado.

Pues no Ino, pero no saco nada guardándole rencor – mentira, si le tenia un gran rencor, y me vengaria, pero no podia hacerme muy obvia, sino mi macabra venganza siquiera podria pasar a la primera fase. Aunque ni yo supiera cual era.

Ino, controlate – hablo Sai a su lado mientras le besaba la mejilla, y luego desendia por su cuello. Ella sonreia. Sai estaba tambien ebrio, aunque no tanto como Ino, y aun tenia un poco de uso de la razon.

No quiero escenitas en el bar chicos – dije yo mientras les sacaba la lengua de manera infantil y ellos sonreian. Sasuke miraba todo con una exprecion de burla en el rostro.

Ese par no ha cambiado – susurro Sasuke a mi oido, haciendome sobresaltar. - ¿Quién imaginaria que ellos serian novios? – lo ignore, y bebi el contenido de mi mini basito de un trago, pidendo otro.

Hace tanto, tanto que no bebia, esta sera mi noche de descontrol – le sonrei, y el me miro con cara rara, y volvió a beber de su vasito.

Al rato, yo ya estaba pasada de copas, al igual que Sasuke, Ino y Sai, yo bailaba animadamente con un chico que en mi vida habia visto, y veia de reojo la mirada de disgusto que poso Sasuke sobre mi. Lo ignore, y pegue mas mi cuerpo al chico desconocido mientras este soreia y posaba sus manos sobre mi cintura, y acompañaba el risto animado de mis caderas. A mi lado estaba Ino, bailando con Sai, en una especie de baile "streeptease" aquello se antojaba divertido, ver a mis amigos en estado de ebriedad, ofreciendo un espectáculo gracioso y algo porno a la gente, que se amontonaba a su alrededor y comenzaba a aplaudir. El lugar estaba oscuro, habia una gran nube de humo, y olia a alcohol, pero yo me habia acostumbrado desde el primer dia, pues habia acompañado multiples veces a Sasuke a lugares como este.

Mierda, todo en mi vida estaba relacionado con el, mi dolor, mi personalidad, mis costumbres, mi trabajo, mi musica, todo de alguna manera tenia conexión con lo que en algun momento habiamos echo juntos, o conexión con su traicion. Mi vida giraba en torno a el, como si el fuera el sol, y yo fuera el patetico planeta tierra, lleno de caos, pero en el exterior nadie se daba cuenta. Solo los que lo habitaban, podian entender, cuando dolia vivir en ese estado.

A las tres en punto d ela mañana, salimos todos del bar, incluyendo al ebrio de Sauce, que tenia un aspecto divertido. Estaba sonrojado, y sonreia de una manera extraña, hablaba mucho, de cosas que nadie entendia. Lo habia visto muchas veces en estado de ebriedad, pero nunca una tan cebera y enfermiza como la que poseia ahora, estaba fuera de si, y se notaba a mil leguas que estaba **mucho **mas que pasado de mano con el alcohol. Sasuke y Sai iban abrazados mientras cantaban.

caballito blanco, llevame de aquí – ambos soltaron un hipo demanera sincronizada – llevame a mi pueblo donde yo naci, tengo tengo tengo tu no tiene nada – ahora estaban haciendo un baile gracioso mientras caminaban por las calles, haciendo un gran escandalo vergonzoso – tengo tres obejas, en una cabaña, un medio güisqui, otro medio vodka, un cuarto de sake, para la semana - ¿Cómo rayos se habian puesto de acuerdo para inventar esa parte tan estupida aun a cancion infantil?- ven Hinata, canta con nosotros – dijo Sai

no lo sueñes – dije yo arrastrando las palabras.

Es cierto, - dijo Ino a mi lado – Hina-chan se quedara con migo, ¿verdad? – yo asenti y ella sonrio.

Ven Uchiha, camina a mi lado – dije yo, entrecortadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo msobre humano para hablar. Sauce se puso a mi lado, y me abrazo por los hombros, en circunstancias normales lo ubiera apartado, pero ahora tenia los niveles del alcohol muy altos, y no sabia lo que hacia.

Caminar… esss ssssaludablllle – dijo el y luego se rio histerico.

Pareces un loco – le respondi yo, y rei con el.

No me lllamesss loco – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y lebantaba un mano.

Puesss, entonces deeemente, ttte va mejorch – le dije, y todos rieron, menos el que me miro con enfado fingido.

Eressss una zorrra – me dijo enojado ahora de verdad. Yo lo mire seria.

Nnnnoo me haaablesss asip – le dije yo y me acerque a su rostro – nnno soy ninguna zorra – el me miro los ojos, y luego bajo la mirada hasta mis labios, aquello me puso nerviosa – por cierto – dije mientras me alejaba un poco – tenemos una apuesta – le dije y el mio con la ceja alzada.

¿encerio? – me dijo- crei que ya no querrias.

¿encerio? – alce la ceja también – puuues, yo no dejjo nada, hasta que hayyya daddo lo mejors – dije y el sonrio de medio lado.

Con migo no tienes oportunidad Hyyyuuga – dijo y se acerco a mi rostro, alzandome la barbilla. – y te lo demostrare – se acerco a mi, y rozo, mis labios con los suyos, mientras yo abria los ojos sorprendida, se separo de mi, e invoco una sonrisa Made in Uchiha.

¡baka! – le grite y le pegue un fuerte golpe en el estomago, este se encogio, y seguia sonriendo.

¿a eso llamas beso Sasuke? – dijo Ino mientras aparecia a mi lado – yo te mostrare lo que es un beso de verdad – dijo sonriente.

Ino me volteo, y puso una de sus manos en mi cintura, se acerco a mi, y beso mis labios, yo pase una de mis manos por su nuca, y vi como Sasuke abria los ojos amas no poder. Ino introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y asi jugueteamos un pequeño rartito, cuando nos alejamos, mordisquee su labio inferior juguetonamente, y ella sonrio.

eso, es un beso. – dijo ella sonriendo triunfante ante la mirada del Uchiha, y tomo la mano de su novio.

**Sasuke Pov.**

no me llamesss loco – dije mientras cerraba los ojos, y alzaba el dedo indice.

Puesss, entonces deeemente, ttte va mejorch – dijo Hinata mientras se reia, y todos imitaban su gesto, yo la mire enfadado, pero la cara que tenia, me dio risa, y por intentar contenerla, y mantener la exprecion seria, se me formo una mueca extraña en el rostro.

Eressss una zorrra – le dije cuando al fin contuve la risa, ella me miro seria, muy enojada, y con el rostro frio, aquella mirada, no la habia visto nunca, y aquello me atemorizo, pero no lo demostre.

Nnnnoo me haaablesss asip – dijo ella mientras hipaba al final de la frase, dandole un aspecto mas ebrio de lo que ya parecia, se acerco a mi rostro peligrosamente, con la mirada amenzante - nnno soy ninguna zorra – dijo, mire sus ojos, brillaban intensamente a la luz de la luna, y sin contenerma, baje la mirada a sus rojizos y carnosos labios, se me antojaron mas tentadores de lo que me habian parecido en algun momento - por cierto – dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, con una mirada de superioridad - tenemos una apuesta – dijo y yo alce una ceja sorprendido, ¿hablaba encerio?.

¿encerio? – dije burlon – crei que ya no querrias.

¿encerio? – alzo una ceja tambien - puuues, yo no dejjo nada, hasta que hayyya daddo lo mejors – sonrei de medio lado, aquello era divertido.

Con migo no tienes oportunidad Hyyyuuga – dije yo orgulloso y con superioridad, mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella y la tomaba d ela barbilla - y te lo demostrare – dije, mientras corte la distancia entre nosotros, y roze apenas sus labios con los mios, disfrutando del pequeño contacto, intentando contener las ganas de ir a mas, pero no debia hacerlo. Cuando me aleje, ella tenia los ojos notablemente sorprendida.

¡baka! – grito y me propino un golpe en el estomago

¿a eso llamas beso Sasuke? – intervino Ino, parandoce a un lado del cuerpo de Hinata, sonriendo - yo te mostrare lo que es un beso de verdad.

Ino se acerco peligrosamente a los labio de Hinata, mientras pasaba una mano por la delicada cintura de la chica, esta sonrio, y rozaron sus labios, Hinata paso una de sus manos por la nuca de su rubia amiga, y comenzaron a profundizar el beso, pude ver como Ino introducia su lengua en la boca de Hinata, y esta ultima sonreia. Yo estaba tan en estado de shok, que siquiera me preocupe por ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro, mire al novio d ela rubia, que contemplaba la escena lo mas tranquilo del mundo, como si estubiera contemplando un arbol. Cuando las Chicas dejaron el beso, Hinata tironeo del labio de la robia, y sonrienron. Aquello fue tan aterrador. En verdad no sabia que hacer. Y para colmo tenia un serio problema con mi "amiguito" de alli abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi girls! Como estan? Espero que bien y no las alla arrollado un camion, U.U porque no recibi muchos reviews el capi anterior! bueno no importa, de toas manera ese no me canvencio mucho, y creo que valia la pena que no gastaran su tiempo en reviews! xD pero ahora esta mejor (aunque con un millon de faltas de ortografia debo decir) ahora espero sus reviews! Sisisisi! Porque me hacen muy feliz! =D (sonrisa extra mega grande)

**Sarah-gothic: **kyah! Adoro tus reviews! Chica de beras! Jojo me gusta que almenos en un capi malo hayas dejhado uno! Sisisi! Jojojo

**Bere: **me alegra que te alla gustado el fic! Isisisis! Jojojo y lo siento, no creo que ponga a Naruton con Hinata en esta historia U.U, pero podria darle algun papel importante próximamente! Jojojo! Agradesco tu review!

Recuerden! Que toda lectora y review es bienvenido! Acepto tomatazos, o la agresión con cualquier tipo de verdura! xDDD bueno! Gracias por leer! Y agradesco futuros reviews de ante mano!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Hiakri.


	5. Furia

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto**

**Son unicamente del maestro**

**Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo**

**Con el fin de crear una historia desquiciada! xD**

_jajaja, vamos Hinata! – gritabas mientras me sonreias y me llevabas de la mano._

_¡Espera! No corro tan rapido. – te respondi y tu sonreiste mostraste tus blanco y perfectos dientes._

_No mevengas con eso, ¡vamos que esperas! Sera divertido – volvias a decir alegremente._

_Ahora caminabas mas calmada, y aun me tomabas mi delgada mano, con la tuya de niña regordeta, eramos dos niñas, amigas de la infancia, desde que tengo memoria, tu siempre estabas con migo, y me apoyabas en todo, era una gran amiga._

_me gusta Sasuke – me dijiste tu, una niña de unos ocho años._

_Bu-bueno a m-mi m-me gu-gusta… ¡Naruto-Kun! – eclame y tu sonreiste, con lastima, el siempre habia estado enamorado de ti._

_Es un gran chico Hinata, algun dia sabra apresiarte._

_Te sonrei, y tu correspondiste mi gesto. Eras una gran amiga Saukra, la mejor que podria haber tenido nunca, eras amable, y siempre me defendias, me sonreias cuando lo necesitaba. Recuerdo cuando llorabas en mi hombro porque se te habia caido tu helado de cereza, tu favorito, yo te ofrecia del mio, y tu te negabas, querias helado de cereza._

_Hinata, estoy salinedo con Naruto, ¿no te molesta? – preguntaste timidamente, imbocando una sonrisa de nostalgia. Yo te sonrei abiertamente._

_¡claro que no! – te respondi animada, yo de 17 años – te contare un secreto, no te enfades – te dije y tu asentiste. – me gusta Sasuke – te dije._

_Recuerdo la mirada confundida y entristecida que se asomo en tus ojos cuando te dije eso, pero luego me sonreiste, y dijiste que estaba muy bien, que no me preocupara por ti, que tu estarias bien._

_¡me acoste con Naruto! – gritaste emocionada, yo te mire aterrada, no m esperaba eso._

_Estoy de novia con Sasuke – dije en un susurro inaudible, y tu me miraste con rabia, borranbdo por completo la sonrisa que tenias segundos atrás._

_Habias sido una gran amiga, y lo echaste todo a perder, por una tonteria. Una estupidez, por un baka que luego a ti tambien te dejo, imagino que sufriste, pero eso ya no me incumbia, tu me habias traicinado. Sakura Haruno, mi unica amiga en ese entonces, me habias traicionado._

Los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara, me dolía la cabeza y tenia enormes ganas de vomitar, me pare de golpe, y corrí al baño, me agache y vomite, mire mis ropas que estaban sucias, con tierra, alcohol y una mancha amarillenta que probablemente era vomito, me quite toda la ropa y me metí a la ducha con agua fría, provocando dolores punzantes aun mas fuertes en mi cabeza. No quise prestar atencion. Recorde el sueño que habia tenido, una especie de dibersos, y confusos flash back, incompletos, solo algunos trotosos, que serian inentendibles si no recordaba el resto. No tenian valor. Cerré la llave, y me coloque una toalla, Salí de baño, chorreando agua, y mire el tocador en mi cuarto, abrí uno de los cajones, y vi mi ropa interior, o "mis tesoros" ya que habían varias prendas de encaje. Saque un sujetador rojo con encajes negros, y lo mismo en las bragas. Escuche un fuerte sonido en la cocina, como si algo se quebrase. Me extrañe, me coloque una bata de seda roja que me llegaba a medio muslo, y no preocupe por cerrarla, dejando así al descubierto mi ropa interior, pues el sonido me pareció mas alarmante que preocuparme por vestirme.

Camine vacilante por el corto pasillo, y me asome por la sala, nada estaba vacía, seguí de largo, ignorando la cocina estilo americano que se hallaba al otro lado, examine el lugar, todo parecía normal no había nada roto, no había nada fuera de lugar, estaba mi chaqueta de cuero sobre el sofá, donde siempre estaba. Seguí examinando el lugar con los ojos, hasta que algo capto mi especial atencion, una camiseta de hombre, tirada en el suelo, ¿Qué hacia eso ahí? Me gire, y me encontré nada mas ni nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en uno de los muebles de cocina tomando tranquilamente una taza de lo que parecía café humeante, estaba sin camiseta, y tenia una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su jean, le lance una mirada amenazadora, y mire el suelo, donde yacía el tarrito de vidrio donde guardaba el café roto, y arrinconado en una de las paredes.

¡maldito Uchiha! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi café? – grite indignada mientras me agarraba la cabeza con los cabellos mojados con una mano y con la otra señalaba el suelo donde estaban los restos – ¡te matare!

Hmp – dije el simplemente y volvió a tomar se su café – estas loca, estoy en tu casa, sin que lo sepas, estoy sin camisa, usando tus cosas como si fueran mías, tu estas en lencería frente a mi, mojada, ¿y te preocupas por un café que puedes volver a comprar? – pregunto sin emoción, aunque algo irritado.

Yo… ¿en lencería? – pregunte confusa y mire mi cuerpo, el estaba efectivamente en lo cierto, sentí los colores subir a mi cara, y un nuevo dolor de cabeza aprecio – que vergüenza – dije mas para mi misma que para el, que sonrió de medio lado.

Eres bonita Hyuga, en verdad quiero ganar esa apuesta – dijo mientras me miraba lujurioso.

Pervertido – le susurre y pase por su lado no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante nuevamente, y cerré la pequeña bata para que no se me viera mas mi indiscreta ropa interior.

Llegue a mí habitación, y cerré la puerta de un portazo, sentía los colores subir por todo mi cuerpo, hasta cubrirme la punta de los pies, me tire al suelo, contra la puerta, provocando que la bata se me abriera y mostrara la ropa interior tan atrevida que había estado usando, que el Uchiha había visto, no podía con la vergüenza, me sentía humillada, todo lo que me había dicho, era cierto, ¿me estaba preocupando solo por un poco de café? ¡por dios! ¡que infantilismo de mi parte! Me sentía tan extremadamente tonta, verme tonta delante del tipo del cual me quería vengar no ayudaría en nada, que entupida.

Me vestí con unos simples pantalones negros, ajustados en la parte de arriba, y abajo se soltaban un poco, me puse una polera negra, manga corta, simple que se me pegaba a la figura, y decía en letras blancas, "yo también odio a los mujeriegos" me causo gracia, sabia que también era infantil, pero parecía divertido. Me puse las zapatillas, y me pinte los ojos con delineador negro y rimel, para luego aplicarme brillo color frambuesa en los labios. Salí de mi cuarto, y el Uchiha estaba sobre el sofá mirando la televisión libremente, ¿aun seguía en mi hogar? ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?.

descubrí algo hinata, hay una habitación extra, ya mande a buscar mis cosas al hotel – dijo el calmadamente mientras dejaba la televisión en un canal que pasaba una película de terror, donde mostraban a gente ensangrentada y a un hombre matando locamente con sus propias manos,.

¿te auto invitaste a _mi _hogar? – pregunte yo, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra mi.

Pues, no tengo a donde ir, y tu y yo somos amigos, así que…

¡no! ¡NO! Vete de mi casa ¡ahora! – le grite.

"yo también odio a los mujeriegos" que maduro de tu parte – dijo el divertido.

Cállate, no te he dicho mujeriego en ningún momento, aunque si tu siente que esta camiseta va hacia ti, es porque tienes una imagen muy extraña de ti mismo – dije yo furiosa.

Primero, no tengo una imagen extraña de mi mismo, segundo, no soy entupido se con que intenciones te has puesto esa camiseta, y tercero, yo soy honesto, y se admitir que soy mujeriego . dijo fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí rostro amenazante.

No me vengas a mí con honestidad, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu eres el hombre mas poco honesto que ha pisado e planeta tierra, a mi no me engañas. – dije yo mientras mi mirada cambiaba a una de tristeza al recordar.

Tu… - lo dijo agresivamente – no sabes absolutamente nada, no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a juzgarme – dijo el azabache y me miro con la rabia latente en sus ojos, en alguna otra etapa de mi vida aquello me habría asustado, ahora no.

Por favor, te conozco mejor que nadie, conozco todo tu pasado, tu presente también, estoy segura que no has cambiado mucho tu estilo de vida, estoy segura que luego de huir con Sakura como tu capricho de temporada la dejaste, la votaste igual que como lo haces con todas las mujeres…

¡cállate! No sabes nada, ¡cállate! Eres una niña mimada, entupida, infantil todo lo contrario a la Hinata que yo conocí, de la que yo me enamore – grito como un loco, y luego palideció, parecía haber revelado mas de la cuenta.

Tu jamás te enamoraste de mi, - dije yo levantando el tono un poco mas – y sabes una cosa, yo… yo… ¡TE ODIO! – le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Cuando quise correr, y encerrarme en mi habitación, o salir del edificio, sentí unos brazos rodearme, me tape la cara con las manos, y llore, me arrodille en el piso, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, y yo sollozaba silenciosamente, aquello me extrañaba, el jamás se mostraba cariñoso, y mas aun, que me acariciara después de que yo gritara a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba, creí que aquello dañaría su orgullo, que me diría algo peor, que saldría enfurecido, que me gritaría algo, o cosas por el estilo, pero lo que hizo fue completamente inesperado, pero yo no hice nada por detenerlo. Y a pesar de que lo odiara, sabia que en el fondo lo amaba, y eso me hacia odiarlo aun mas.

Aunque sabia que lo correcto seria alejarme de el de una buena vez, no podía hacerlo, me sentía tan refugiada en sus brazos, que parecían tan protectores, tan calidos, tan cargados de emociones, parecían calmar mi llanto. Sentirme tan cómoda en los brazos de un traidor, me hacían sentir peor, y las lagrimas que ahora derramaba, ya no eran de pena si no de rabia, de rabia que me estaba consumiendo, y yo solo dejaba recorrer mi cuerpo, ahora soltaba grito ahogados entre mis manos, gritos desgarradores, el primero que solté, Sasuke pareció temblar levemente, pero no le tome importancia.

¡Suéltame! – le grite y me aparte, corrí a la cocina y saque una cuchilla, dispuesta a hacer lo que siempre había echo en momentos así, mire mi muñeca, repleta de cicatrices viejas, era hora de hacer unas cuantas nuevas.

Hundí la cuchilla con fuerza, dejando que la sangre escurriera, concentrándome solo en el dolor que sentía en la muñeca, no fue un corte profundo, no quería morir, solo quería sentirme desahogada del dolor de adentro, distraerme con el dolor físico, dejar de sentirme tan frustrada. Hice otra insicion, que sangro de igual manera que la anterior, las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Y ahí fue cuando Sasuke intervino.

¡estas loca! – dijo mientras me arrebataba el cuchillo - ¡primero eres una completa extraña! ¡luego borracha besas a tu mejor amiga! Y ahora, ¿te cortas las venas? – dijo mientras me enseñaba el cuchillo y tomaba mi muñeca ensangrentada en una de sus manos, manchándola de sangre también, la apretó con tal fuerza que me causo dolor – necesitas un psiquiatra Hinata.

No me digas que necesito o que no – le grite mientras le arrebataba mi muñeca – tu no tienes idea, por lo que vivo yo día a día, una vida tan monótona, tan igual, que no creas que e considerado las ganas de suicidarme varias veces, pero no lo hago, porque no soy egoísta, tengo una hermana, un padre, un primo, y amigos, aunque sean pocos, los tengo, y no quiero que sufran por alguien como yo que no lo vale – dije yo mientras dejaba escurrir mi sangre libremente.

¿Qué no vales? ¿si no valieras entonces porque se preocuparían? ¿eh? ¡Dime! ¡Hinata! – volvió a gritar, yo me lance al suelo, y me tape la cara con las manos, era absurdo, el tenia razón, yo era un completa loca, era una entupida.

Soy una loca – dije susurrando entre sollozos.

Sasuke estaba de pie a mi lado, observándome con atencion, se veía completamente frió, como al chico que yo había conocido hace muchos años atrás. Parecía examinar cada uno de mis movimientos, como intentando ver si en verdad esta era yo. Me sentía atravesada por esa penetrante mirada, y no era un sentimiento nada grato, se sentía horrible, ser atravesada de esa manera, era incomodo, tenia ganas de gritarle y decirle que dejara de mirarme, pero me seguiría creyendo mas loca de lo que ya estaba. En verdad era una loca desquiciada, ¿Cómo había llegada a este punto?

Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, y me di cuenta que llorar de esta manera después de una borrachera no me ayudaría en nada, me decidí por dejar el llanto y mi locura a un lado. Me pare del suelo con dificultad, y mire la mancha de sangre que había quedado, no le tome importancia, luego limpiaría. Acerque mi brazo lastimado al fregadero y lo moje lavando la sangre. Eso era solo agua, por lo que no sentí ningún tipo de dolor, pero sabia que cuando desinfectara esa herida si dolería. Fui al baño, aun con la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi espalda, pero no quería verlo, en verdad, me sentía humillada, me daba vergüenza. Me encerré en el baño con llave. Abrí un mueble, donde guardaba toda clase de primeros y segundos auxilios (*xD*) saque el alcohol y los vendajes. Puse mi ante brazo sobre el fregadero y vertí el alcohol directamente en el brazo, causándome un agudo dolor, que se mezclaba con el que sentía en la cabeza. El olor a alcohol me produjo nauseas, y no pude aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Así lo hice. Vende mi brazo, y limpie el desastre que había dejado en el baño. Mire mi rostro en el espejo, tenia el maquillaje ligeramente corrido. Pase los dedos sobre este, intentando arreglarlo. Mire mis cabellos, estaban todos revueltos, completamente despeinados, pasee los dedos entre estos, sin tener grandes intenciones de arreglarlos en sobre manera. Los ate en una coleta alta.

Escuche como golpeaban la puerta, y un par de voces, amabas de hombre, una era la de Sasuke, y la otra de un desconocido, supuse que sus cosas habían llegado. No me quedaba mas remedio que permitirle que se quedara un par de días, hasta que consiguiera un lugar donde quedarse. Escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrarse supuse que el otro hombre ya se había ido, y si tenia suerte, era un extraterrestre de la galaxia Andrómeda y venia a mi dulce hogar para llevarse mi peor dolor de cabeza. Me sonó irónico, considerando el dolor palpitante que hacia acto de presencia en este momento. De entre los remedio, saque una aspirina, y me la trague sin agua. Salí del baño, y escuche sonidos en la habitación de invitados que jamás usaba. Que mala suerte, era hora de que comenzara a darme cuenta de que los marcianos no existen.

Pase de largo esa habitación, y fui directamente a la cocina, cogí un trapeador, y me dispuse a limpiar la mancha en el suelo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ya no estaba. Seguramente el la había limpiado, pero, ¿Por qué? Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que como vendría alguien a dejarle sus cosas, no podía permitir que vieran sangre en el apartamento, levantarían sospechas falsas. Guarde de vuelta el trapeador en la pequeña despensa de utensilio de limpieza, y me percate de que también había limpiado el café del suelo. Genial, me había ahorrado trabajo.

No tenia ganas de comer, pero sentía la garganta seca, y me ardía. Saque un vaso, y me serví agua que bebí de un solo sorbo, y volví a servirme, para repetir la misma acción.

me quedare aquí, y evitare que cometas alguna locura – dijo una voz secamente tras de mi, y sabia que no tenia que ser una adivina para saber a quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

No necesito una niñera – le respondí

Claro que si, eres como una niña pequeña e inmadura – dijo el – no dejare que te sigas haciendo… eso – menciono mientras apuntaba mi muñeca vendada.

¿ahora te preocupas por mi? – le pregunte sarcástica, pude ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y como volteaba el rostro.

No – contesto secamente – pero seria una lastima que se desperdicie una belleza como tu – dijo con la voz ronca y extremadamente sensual, como nunca nadie me había hablado. Me quede paralizada. Por muy ruda que me mostrara, nunca sabría como reaccionar ante algo así.

Cuando reaccione, ya era tarde, el se encontraba besándome apasionadamente, mientras me presionaba sobre uno de los estantes de la cocina. Yo no sabia que hacer, sus labios eran tan expertos que me desconcertaban, y la fiereza con la que besaban los míos, me hacia sentirme, completamente… excitada. Me levanto, y me subió sobre el mueble, así yo teniendo mas ventaja por la altura para poder alcanzar mejor sus labios, estaba dejándome llevar, ¡rayos! Estaba perdiendo la apuesta, no debía seguir con esto. Pero no quería detenerlo. Enrolle mis pierna en torno a su cintura, y el encajaba perfectamente entre estas, me sostenía desde la cintura y acariciaba mi espalda. Enrede mis brazos en su cuello, que aun estaba mas alto que yo, y acaricie sus cabellos y los revolví, mientras el hacia lo mismo, y soltaba la coleta que llevaba, dejando caer mis cabellos como una cascada. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, de una manera salvaje, y yo no pude contener un gemido de placer al sentir una de sus manos sobre mis senos, era demasiado. N o era una experta sexual, pero esto sin duda era muy placentero. Metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta, y apretó mi seno sobre el sujetador, mientras aun besaba mi cuello con urgencia, dejando un rastro de saliva en el. Aparte su cabeza con brusquedad, y volví a besarlo en los labios, con tal urgencia que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, el correspondí a de igual manera.

¡Sa-sasuke! – exclame al sentir una se sus manos sobre mi intimidad.

Toc, toc, toc.

El sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad. ¡que mierda estaba haciendo! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!, lo separe de mi con brusquedad, y el sonrió de medio lado, con esa típica sonrisa Made in Uchiha, que solo el conseguía derretir a una mujer con esa sonrisa.

¡valla! Que mujer – dijo mientras volvía a besar mi cuello.

¡no! ¡apártate! – dije mientras colocaba mis débiles manos sobre su ejercitado pecho, en un vano intento de separarlo de mi.

¿porque? – pregunto aun chamuscando mi cuello con sus labios.

Porque estoy _no _esta bien – dije poniendo especial énfasis en el no.

¿Por qué? Si lo disfrutas tanto como yo – dijo mientras besaba la comisura de mis labios

¡no! ¿q-que te ha-hace cre-creer q-que m-me gus-gusta? – le pregunte, ¡maldición! Y ahora debía tartamudear.

Sabes que lo quieres Hyuga – dijo en un tona tan sensual, que por un segundo de en volver a besarlo con la misma insistencia.

Toc, toc toc. Devuelta la puerta, ahora mas fuerte.

maldición – dijo Saske por lo bajo mientras se separaba de mi. Y caminaba enojado hacia la puerta.

¡no! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡debo abrir yo! ¡es mi casa! – dije mientras intentaba detenerlo pero no me hizo caso.

Ahora, también es mía – abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Neji, que su rostro se mostró duro, frió endurecido al total al ver a Sasuke Uchiha abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

Uchiha – dijo con la voz seca y aterradora, incluso mas que la del Uchiha.

Hyuga – respondió igualmente.

La tensión era palpable, podía ver como ambos se lanzaban rayitos por los ojos, en una guerra silenciosa de miradas. Mi primo debió la mirada por un segundo, y me miro, su rostro mostró horror, y volvió a mirar al Uchiha mas enfadado. Quise ver porque me miro de esa forma. Había un espejo cerca d el puerta de entrada, camine hacia el y mire la imagen que se presentaba en el.

Había una Innata con los labios rojos e hinchados, dejando mas que claro que habían sido mas que besuqueados. Tenia los cabellos revueltos, y un ligero sonrojo estaba en mis mejillas, yo apenas si lo había notado. La imagen era mas que clara, causando que cualquiera que me viera, y luego viera al Uchiha con los cabellos revueltos, y los labios también algo hinchados y rojizos, se diera cuenta de que ahí había pasado algo. Y la imagen de mi querida camiseta "odio a los mujeriegos" no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que lucia desalineada, completamente desordenada, a causa de que Sasuke había metido una de sus manos para acariciarme. Me sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

vete de aquí Uchiha. – dijo retadoramente Neji, con un tono de voz, que enserio me provoco escalofríos.

No – respondió demandante el Uchiha

Te sacare a la fuerza, entonces. – contesto mi primo.

Yo… ahora vivo aquí – dijo mientras invocaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro al ver la cara de horror de mi primo.

Eso no me olía bien, estaba en muy grandes problemas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡te odio!.

¡hola! Mis queridas, amadas y adoradas lectoras, ¿como se encuentran! Jijiji, yo estoy muy bien!, acabo de escribir el capi, recién salido del horno, y esta vez…. (redoble de tambores) ¡corregí las faltas de ortografía! Prepárense, el fin del mundo puede estar cerca, ^.^ bueno, espero no les moleste le ligero lime que le coloque al capi, jijiji, luego abran muchas sorpresas.

Se que muchas se preguntaran que sucedería después con Sai, Ino, Hinata y Sasuke por la cuestión del beso, pero eso lo dejare para otro capi, jijiji, hay cosas muy importantes que debemos aclarar antes de explicar porque era tan normal para Sai! Y porque Hina no hacia nada.

Muchas abran quedado sorprendidas no? Espero que si! Porque me encanto este capi! Sisissi! Sin mas los agradecimientos.

**Akki4eVeR: **lamento no poder responder tus respuestas en este capi, en verdad lo siento, jijiji, pero eso lo veras mas adelante, luego del capi que sigue, que creo que te gustara, estoy dándole giros inesperados a mi historia, apuesto a que este capi también te dejo así 0.0 como el beso de Ino y Hinata. Jijiji! Gracias por tu review!

**Chichita: **omg! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia1 y todos los capis! Sisisis, y no digas que soy la mejor, ¡hay! Me sonrojo. Gracias por tu review y espero que te agrade este capi.

**Hinata-gaara-love: **jojojo si! Deje a muchos así 0.0 por el beso entre Hina e Ino, pero ahora no podrás saber porque lo hicieron en realidad, y el porque Sai tan relajado, jijiji! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por tu review!

**Hinata-kuran: **no te disculpes! Lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de que actualice y me dejaste un review! Jijiji eso pasa, que no te das cuenta de que uno actualiza, pero en verdad yo me asuste por la ausencia de reviews en el capi anterior! Jijiji me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis! De beras! Y espero que este también te guste mucho! Gracias por tu review!

**Velka98: **jijiji! Me encanto tu review! Si! Jijiji, Hinata la quise así cambiada, para que la historia pudiera tomar el curso que yo quería! Y Sasuke si se quedo con las ganas, y tienes toda la razón, es el idiota _**mas sexy **_del planeta tierra, (baba!) y bueno, ahora no sabrás lo de Ino y Hinata, pero si pronto, te garantizo que te quedaras con la boca abierta! Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capi, igual que como dices que te gustaron los otros! Chao! Gracias por tu review!

Muy bien chicas queridas! Les agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que me dejaron, y espero otros reviews en este capi….

Recuerden! Ustedes las nuevas lectoras que son muy bien recibidas! Igual que cualquier clase de critica, y cualquier tipo de verdura para poder aventarme en la cara! (excepto las coles de brusela, las odio! Pug!) dejen reviews!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Hikari.


	6. Plan

**Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto **

**Bla bla bla**

**No son mios bla bla bla**

**Son de Kishimoto**

**Bla bla…**

**Como creen que llegarian**

**A ser mios! No me los regalaron! Duh!**

_Notas!: bueno1 lamento la tardanza! Al final del capi les dire mi escusa del millon! xD solo queria decirles, mas bien, recomendarles, un fic que esta buenisisisisimo! Se llama "Atracción inconciente sasuhina" bueno les digo asi, para que lo encuentren mas facil, es de Artemio – Akai yume … cabe decir que fue el primer Sasuhina que lei, y ella se mudo a esta pagina! De verdad esta buenisimo! Y si tienen uso de razon lo leeran! Bueno sin mas… espero de veras que lean el fic que le acabo de recomendar, pues prometi hacer publicidad a aquella persona que me inculco al mundo Sasuhina! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Te sacare a la fuerza, entonces. – contesto mi primo.

- Yo… ahora vivo aquí – dijo mientras invocaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro al ver la cara de horror de mi primo.

Eso no me olía bien, estaba en muy grandes problemas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡te odio!.

- yo no quiero que vivas aquí Uchiha – dije yo apareciendo tras el Uchiha, que me miro friamente.

- Eso no parecia hace un momento – dijo el mientras invocaba su estupida sexy sonrisa Made in Uchiha.

- Tu… - escupi agresivamente, pero luego sonrei, al estilo Sai, oh, Sasuke muerde el polvo – puedes quedarte, seras bien venido.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijieron Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo.

- Pues eso, bienvenido seas, Sasukito - solte de manera maliciosa, y escupi su nombre con repulcion. Neji sonrio.

- Gracias, me sentire como en mi hogar – dijo el sarcastico, mientras sonrei y le cerraba la puerta en la cara a mi primo.

- ¡oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – pregunte indignada.

- Pues me comporto como en mi casa, y yo no recibo a gente que no me agrada en mi casa – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, y paso por mi lado a ver televisión.

- Imbecil – dije antes de volver a abrir la puerta.

- No quiero a ese Uchiha en tu casa – dijo Neji apenas abri la puerta, le di un lado para que entrara.

- Pues, siendo sincera, yo tampoco, pero veras primito, esto tendra sus frustos. – dijo yo en voz baja, cosa que solo Neji me escuchara.

- Espero que tengas razon.

- La tengo – dije, sonrei con una sonrisa angel-demonio – sigueme la corriente – dije, y luego me lence a los brazos d emi primo, y lo bese en los labios, el abrio los ojos, mientras yo lo rogaba con la mirada que me siguiera.

- ¡joder Hinata! – grito Sasuke exasperado, y me separo de Neji. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – pregunto alterado.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estaba ocupada – dije sonriendole a mi primo.

- ¿ocupada? ¡que mierda tienes en la cabeza! – pocas veces habia visto a Sasuke gritar, y bueno, en realidad daba miedo, pero intente no demostrarlo – primero te besas con Ino, ¿y ahora con tu primo? Eres una mujerzuela – dijo friamente

- ¿perdon? Lo que haga o no con mi vida, a ti no te incumbe, yo no te dije nada cuando me traicionaste, ¿o no te acuerdas? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, mania que habia adquirido hace mucho cada vez que discutia con el.

- Eso es distinto

- ¿en que sentido? ¿dime? – me acerque aun mas, dejandome a escasos centímetros, o mas bien milímetros de su boca, el bajo la mirada, y miro mis labios. Vi de reojo a Neji con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No te debo explicaciones .- dijo mietras me tomaba del cuello, e intentaba acortar la distancia, cosa que no le permiti, ya que me aleje de un segundo. Me miro enojado.

- Entonces no me las des – le dije yo con voz cantarina, agarre mis llaves, y tome a mi primo del brazo para conducirlo fuera del departamento.

- Hinata, ¿podrias explicarme que mierda fue todo eso? – pregunto Neji indignado, mientras bajabamos las escaleras.

- Bueno, la verdad no se muy bien… que fue eso… - dije yo dudando.

Primero que nada, no sabia que hacia el Uchiha en _mi _casa esa mañana, que yo recuerde no le invite a pasar la noche en mi apartamento, segundo, no tenia idea, del roque habia aceptado que un Uchiha traidor se quedara en mi casa, preferiria mil veces, escuchar follar a Ino y Sai, que tener a ese mendigo en mi hogar. Y tercero, no tenia idea, del porque habia besado a mi propio primo, la idea me causaba repulcion, pero besarlo fue tan… ¿excitante? ¡Dios! ¡Hinata! No pienses en esas cosas, es tu primo, maldita sea.

Pensando en besos, ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer con Sasuke? ¿estoy demente? En verdad creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ¿desde cuando beso a cada individuo que se me cruce por el camino? ¡incluso Ino! ¡dios! ¿ahora soy lebiana! No, ¡claro que no! Pero después del beso con Ino, no recuerdo mucho, todo esta borroso, no recuerdo que sucedió con ella, o con Sai, incluso tampoco se lo que sucedió conmigo misma, o… Sasuke, eso tal vez explique el echo de que este en mi apartamento… ¡esperen un segundo! Si estaba en mi apartamento esta mañana, entonces… ¿podria ser que nosotros…? ¡no! ¡rayos, no! Soy virgen, hinata Hyuga es virgen.

- ¡soy virgen! – grite a los cuatro vientos una vez fuera del edificio, mientras algunas personas me miraban con cara rara, ok, en verdad estaba fuera de mis cabales.-

- Hinata, ¿estas drogada? – pregunto mi primo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡claro que no! – dije yo exaltada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(Sasuke)

Mire fijamente la espalda de Hinata arrastrando a su primo fuera del apartamento. Sonrei.

Mi plan, con el que habia regresado originalmente, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, se supondría que debia ganarme a Hinata de nuevo, a la chica dulce, inocente, pero ¿Cómo ganarmela si estavamos actuando tan infantilmente? Era cierto, nos comportábamos como dos adolescentes de secundaria, no habia otra definición, la estupida apuesta era un ejemplo de eso, ¿Cómo se supone que me ganaria a Hinata si habia una apuesta de por medio? Creera que todo lo hago con el fin de acostarme con ella, no lo negare, si quiero hacerlo, pero no soy lo suficientemente tonto como para querer arrebatarle su virginidad por puro gusto. Ssabia que eso era valioso para ella, jamas podria hacerle algo asi, y aunque ni yo mismo me lo creyera, yo…

- ¡soy virgen! – se scucho un estruendoso grito desde fuera del edificio, no me hizo falta mirar para saber quien gritaba de todas maneras, mire por la ventana, viendo a una Hinata con la vista alzada al aire, y los brazos apuntando al cielo.

La imagen se me antojo de lo mas comica, y no pude reprimir una pequeña risita. Mi risilla se convirtió en una sonrisa melancolica. Era sierto. Hinata Hyuga era virgen. Yo no le arrebataria eso en conytra de su voluntad. Ella, aunque no lo mostrara, para mi siempre seria esa chica de aspecto frágil dulzura infinita, y mirada calida, auque ahora eso alla cambiado, para mi, cada vez que miro sus ojos malba, siento que estoy mirando a la misma chiquilla de desisiete años, aquella que se sonrojaba cuando la tamoba de la mano, o cuando le decia que era preciosa sonrojada, y se ponia como un tomate maduro. Para mi siempre fue una chica graciosa. Siempre babeaba por el dobe de mi amigo, me ignoraba, siempre, yo era invisible para ella, _el angel de ojos blancos _, asi la llamaba cuando hablaba de ella con Naruto. Aunque me duela en mi orgullo, fui egoísta, yo mismo le pedi a Naruto que ni se acecara a mi angelito, y el lo hizo, solo la trato como amiga, rompiendole siempre el corazon, mientras yo trataba de penetrar en este.

Ella, sin embargo, jamas me miro, hasta que tube que tomar medidas extremas, cosas como…

¡ring! ¿Qué mierda con el telefono de Hinata? ¿no sabe llevarselo? A la mierda, yo contesto.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte simplemente por la linea, escuchando el pequeño gritllo de sorpresa

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? – grito una escandalosa Ino.

- Nada – dije yo.

- ¿Cómo nada? Te la llevas a las tres de la madrugada a su casa y ahora contestas su telefono. ¿Qué han escho? – dijo esto ultimo con voz picara.

- Bueno…

**Flash Back.**

¡Santo cielo! Y yo pensaba que mi estado de ebriedad era deplorable, el de Hinata era mil veces peor, y habia bebido menos. El echo de besar a su mejor amiga lo demostraba, bueno, de Ino no podia esperar menos, pero, ¿Hinata? ¿era la misma hinata de hace tres años atrás? Bueno, su forma de vestir, de hablar, de actuar, y asta su mismo trabajo me demostraba que no, pero yo no estaba seguro si eso me agradaba, o no. Después del prestigioso beso, el alcohol parecio abandonar mis venas, en solo n mnuto, siendo reemplazado por… ¿celos? No, debe haber aun algo de alcohol.

- nos vamos – tire del brazo de Hinata de manera brusca, separandola del abrazo lesbico que mantenia con la otra chica.

- ¿Qué? No, aun no – dijo ella quejandoce y haciendo pucheros como una niñita pequeña.

- Nos vamos – volvi a repetir, jale a Hinata hasta su amiguito, que parecia estar mas sobrio que la rubia, pero no tanto como yo. - ¿Dónde vive? – le dije secamente, el sonrio, pero su sonrisa era claramente falsa.

- Sasuke-kun, usted debe imaginarse, ella le mensiono una vez, hace muchos años donde le gustaria vivir – dijo, y luego su sonrisa parecio cambiar a una sarcastica.

- En el edificio… - dije yo, pensando, recordando una escena hace muchos años - ¿ahí? – recorde, un dia, una Hinata de desisiete, corriendo con una foto en su mano mostrandome un edificio que aun no se habia construido, mencionando que alli viviria ella, un lugar apartado.

- Si – contesto de nuevo.

- ¿piso? ¿numero del apartamento?

- Piso seis, apartamento 51B – contesto y luego se giro hacia Ino que estab dando vueltas y gritando que era un girasol de color azul.

Me aleje arrastrando a Hinata, que después de un rato, de ver que no la soltaria, ella simplemente se deojo hacer, mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido, y saltaba mienytras yo la arrastraba agarrandola de la muñeca. Ella se detubo una vez, y vomito, me cuaso pena, ella no era asi, nunca me la imagine ebria, y mucho menos vomitando por culpa de su lamentoso estado. Pero era lo que habia sucedido, yo me habia ausentado tres años, y era logico que ella cambiara, asi como yo tambien cambie, por dentro, nunca lo mostraria por fuera.

Llegamos a un dominante edificio, y entre, me encamine al asecensor, mientras ell se recargaba en mi hombro para caminar. ¡maldita sea! Fuera de servicio, ahora tendria que cargarla ebria hasta su piso. Ya que a la perla se le habia ocurrido dormirse de pie apoyada en mi hombro, comenzo a deslizarse, peligrando en caer. La tome en mis brazos, al estilo novio, mientras su cuello se doblaba bruscamente hacia atrás. Sus ojitos cerrados, y su boca rojiza entre abierta, le daban un aspecto adorable. La observe unos minutos, antes de encaminarme a las escaleras, que siendo sincero, tenian un aspecto tenebroso. Comence a subir, y a penas si notaba el pequeño peso de Hinata sobre mis brazos, era como cargar a un niño pequeño. Un peso casi inexistente.

Subi las escaleras. Una a una, intentando tardarme, aun me estaba debatiendo con el dilema de que el hotel en el cual me hospedaba quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, mucho ma salla incluso, y conseguir un taxi a esta horas de la madrugada, seria orrendo, tal vez, solo tal vez, podria quedarme en el apartamentoi de Hinata, solo espero que por la mañana no se moleste. Me pare frete a una puerta, que mostraba en insignias plateadas "51B" ¡mierda! El pequeño detalle, las llavez. Puse a Hianta medio para en el suelo, la sostuve de la cintura, mientras su cabeza se mecia d eun lado para el otro, me pregunte como era posible que tuebiera el sueño tan pesado que no notara mis movimientos bruscos. Maldije el echo de que no tuviera ninguna clase de bolso, eso significaba buscar en los bolsillos de sus apretados jeans.

Sus jeans eran tan apretados, con con solo miara, se notaba que en los bolsillos de adelante no tenia absolutamente nada, eso significaba una cosa, o no llevaba las llaves, o… las guardo en el bolsillo de su trasero, me asome por su delicada espalda, y levante un poco la camiseta que traia, ya que tapaba la mitad de su trasero, la levante hasta la mitad de su espalda con dificultad, ya se me hacia difil sostenerla de esa manera. Pude notar los olluelos en la parte baja de su espalda, y no pude evistar deslizar mis manos por ahí, explore mas abajo, y me di cuenta, que un pequeño unos pequeños bulñtos sobre salian de sus ajustados jeans, pero siendo sincero, me distraje viendo la vista panoramica que tenia de su redondo trasero. Desasiendome de esos pensamientos, meti mi mano en el calido bolsillo, saque un telefono, y unas llaves con un pequeño llaverito con forma de perrito. Sonrei. Ella siempre seria una niña para mi.

Puse la llave, y abri, encontrandome con un lugar oscuro, entre y arratre a Hinata con migo, cerre la puerta, y la volvi a coger entre mis brazos al estilo novia, mire a ambos lado, y me fije en un regulador de luz (* no se como se llamen, o como les digan, son de esos que tienen como una pelotita, y tu las girar, y puede hacer la luz mas clara, o mas escasa *) PUCE la luz de manera escasa, iluminando tenuemente el lugar, que para ser sincero, era muy calido, ademas de que su perfume flotaba por toda la habitación, camine por el pequeño pasillo, abriendo la primera puerta que me encontre, era un baño, la segunda, que estaba frente a esta, era una habitación, pero lucia claramente desavitada, la cama estaba con unas sombrias sabanas blancas y el cobertor era de un gris palido. Habia una ultima puerta al final del pasillo. La abri, estaba decorada de manera algo… tosca, las paredes cubiertas en dibujos negros, y fotografias rockeras, una cama en el centro, tire a Hinata sobre esta, siendo sincero, no la coloque con nada de delicadeza, ela revoto, pero apenas si se removio, la acomode un poco, y le quite los zapatos, ella volvio a acomodarse.

Mire los recortes de su habitación, sus dibujos, la verdad, eran muy lindos, presiosos, no sabia que ella tuviera ese talento. Habia algunos donde se enfocaba una mujer, muy bella, que lo unico coloreado en su rostro, eran dos grandes ojos color violeta, el parecido con Hinata, era inigualabral y luego recorde a su madre, la mujer del dibujo era us madre. Sonrei. Segui observando, dibujos sin sentido, algunos sadicos. Pero uno fue el que llamo mi especial atencion, parecia estar alejado del resto, por unop de los rincones d ela pared, donde nadie se pararia a mirar . en el dibujo se mostraba a ella roscostada en el suelo, mirando fijamente un cuerpo sobre ella, tenia las ropas desgarradas, y sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por lo que parecia ser un hombre, mire el rostro del supuesto hombre, y mi sopresa fue ver, que aquel, tenia un parecido casi demoniaco conmigo. Pero eso no era todo, ambos estaban traspasados por una gruesa espada, mas bien una katana, como la que solian usar los ninjas. Me paralice, que me quede observando eso durante un largo periodo.

¿encerio Hinata me habia dibujado a mi? ¿estaba alucinando? Me voltee bruscamente, y Sali de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ya poco me importo si Hinata se molestaba por lo que sucedia a la mañana siguiente, simplemente entre en el cuarto desierto, y me encerre, dispuesto a apasar la noche alli.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Sasuke Uchiha, estas… ¿loco? ¿Qué paso con el viejo Sasuke? El que yo conosco se abria aprovechado de una Hina ebria. – dijo ella con voz de desilusión fingida.

- Pues este Sasuke es diferente asi que vete acostumbrando

- Y ¿Dónde esta Hina? – pregunto cambiando drásticamente el tema.

- Se fue con su primito ese. – conteste – bueno, adios. – corte, dejandola a ella con la palabra en la boca.

End Sasuke pov.

(narración hinata)

Estaba sentada en una mesita de un café, depuse de tener que agyantar la reprendida de Neji por haberlo besado, vale, se que me lo merecia, creo que fue demaciado, pero de todos modos, mas bien fue algo espontaneo, el primer paso para mi plan era, _enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, _el segundo, haria lo mismo que el hizo conmigo, _undir a Sasuke Uchiha. _Estoy segura de que esto sera bueno, muy bueno, dicen que la venganza es el mejor remedio, y estoy a punto de comprobar que es cierto.

Venganza, aquello como algunos definiria, el descanso de un alma perturbado, otros, envenenar su propia alma, dar paso al infierno, pero, ¿Cómo saber cual de las dos opciones erna si nunca se a experimentado? Yo misma jusgare que provoca la venganza en mi vida, recuperar mi alma, o perderla aun mas, solo habia una forma de saberlo, solo debia ejecutarla. Aun no habia podido hacer nada, y bueno, que digamos, la supuesta apuesta que hice con Sasuke no es una manera muy madura de comenzar a vengarme. Pero bueno, la venganza en si no era una manera madura para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Habia pasado tres años cuestionandome que habia echo mal, porque el se habai acotado con Sakura, en que habia fallado, ¿habia sido mala novia? ¿mala amiga? Jamas fui mala amiga con Sakura, la escuchaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, y lo de mala novia, siempre me cuestione si el me habia dejado por querer conservar mi virginidad, y hoy, no podria estar ma sagradecida de ´poder aun conservarla, es algo que reservo para quien estoy segura, debera serme fiel.

- ¿Qué pedira? – me pregunto una camarera.

- Yo… - lo pense un segundo – un helado doble, con crema y salsa de chocolate, no olvides ponerle helado extra de vainilla, ¡ah! Y ponle de esas bolitas de coleres, me encantan – le coneste y ella sonrio divertida ante mi infantil pedido.

- Esta bien, en un momento – contesto la chica.

- Gracias.

Que mejor manera, que pasar la mañana de una borrachera, comiendo helado extra grande para pasar las penas. Llego la chica con un plato, que en verdad, se veia muy grande, y me pregunte seriamente si podria comer ese apetitoso postre como desayuno, era demaciado, pero bueno, una mañana de borrachera era una mañana de borrachera, y como era tradición con Ino desde hace un año. Y jamas la habiamos cambiado, aunque cuando ella se hiba con Sai, era historia distinta, pues seria mas que obvio, que ella pasaria su propia tradición junto a el, y es algo… que me desagrada pensar.

Ahora, con mi gran helado, y mi telefono a mano… espera Hinata, ¿Dónde rayos esta tu telefono? Mierda, y ahora se me quedo en el apartamento con Sasuke y su cerebro de plastilona rosa, diablos, bueno, de todas maneras dudo que Ino llame, o bueno, no a estas horas, seguro debe estar teniendo su sexo matutino, no creo que tenga timepo para llamarme por telefono. Bueno, solo me quedaba pensar en mi plan, y con un buen plato de helado, la inspiración es inmediata.

La cuestion seria, ¿Cómo enamorar a un Uchiha? Si bien, se que el jamas se a enamorado, se que nunca le a dicho un te quiero real a alguna chica, pues vez que lo dice, es con el proposito d etener a esa desafortunada e ilusa muchcha en su cama. No por algo lo conosco desde los ocho años, lo conosco como la palma de mi mano. Se que perdio la virginidad a los trece, con una chica cuyo nombre ni sabia, y se que a tenido un fan club desde los seis años, se que a tenido mas de 230 amantes, y a tenido unas cinco novia, y ninguna a durado mas de tres meses, a ecepcion mia, que fueron seis, pero eso fue, porque nunca logro acostarse con migo, siempre tenia de novia a aquellas chicas que valoraban con quien se acostaban, y una vez, Sasuke las hiciera suyas, adios, se iban todas juntas al tacho de la basura. Y jamas superaban algo tan doloroso como que "Sasuke-kun las boto" ¡va! Tonterias, no saben lo bien que les a echo con votarlas, podria decirse que seria el mas grande favor que un Uchiha como el podria hacer.

Me meti una cucharada enorme de mi postre, manchando la mitad de mi cara, avergonzada tome una servilleta, y me limpie, me sentia extrañamente observada, voltee a mirar, aun sintiendo como mi helado se derretia en mis labiuos. Pero no habia nadie observandome, todos estaban en lo suyo, compartiendo cafes con sus parejas, o amigos. Pero un chico en especial llamo mi atencia.

Estaba sentado solo, tenia los cabello rojos, y los ojos café, me estaba mirando fijamente, _de ahí el sentimiento_, pense. Apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, devie la mirada, y me oculte en mi asiento metiendome otra gran cucharada de postre en la boca.

- hola – dijo el chico, que se sento frente a mi, en la silla vacia.

- Sjakjsakjshojksajksjala – dije yo con la boca llena, y suspuse que no entendio ni pio lo que habia dicho. Espere a tragar mi postre – hola – salude correctamente.

- Parece que te gusta el helado – dijo mientras eñalaba mi postre.

- Bueno… si – dije yo mientras miraba apenada y algo sonrojda, en verdad era un postre, incluso grande para dos personas.

- ¿te lo comes tu sola? – pregunto con sorna.

- La verdad no sabia que seria tan grande – desvie la mirada a la ventana.

- Soy Sasori – dije mientras extendio una mano sobre la mesa.

- Hinata – dije mientras la apretaba, me fiej en su esmalte negro, y un curioso anillo en su dedo.

- ¿esperas a alguien? – pregunto.

- No, la verdad… - hice una pausa, ya que no perdia nada con decir una riducles, ya habia dicho muchas en mi vida – solo estoy planeando na venganza contra el chico que se acosto con mi mejor amiga cuando estabamos de novio comente como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- ¿quieres ayuda? – sonrio malicioso.

- Algo me decia, que esto seria divertido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arg! Hola! Lamento de verda, muchisimo mi tardanza, pero tenia una crisi de autora, no tenia inspiración, (* Inner: sucede que a esta niña tonta se le cayo su guitarra, y se rompio, ganandoce un castigo, y un par de tardes tratando de repararla.*) gracias, arg! Bueno, de todas maneras si la repare! Siendo que se romio muy trágicamente! ademas, con todo el estrés de que este jueves 3 de marzo entro a las malditas clases, (*Inner: dices malditas solo porque la gente es irremediablemente arrogante*) bueno aparte, las clases de todas maneras si son malditas ¬¬, pero ya recupere mi inspi! Y estoy feliz por ello!

Bueno, como entro a clases, mi tiempo de compudora se vera reducido, pero intentare subir todos los viernes o sabados. Lo prometo! Jijiji!

Bueno respecto a la recomendación del principio, en verdad, esta buenisimo ese fic, aunque comienza algo pervetido, solo algo, jijiji, pero de veras, si quieren pasra un buen rato, deben leerlo! Jijiji.

Agradesco ah!:

**Hinata-gaara-love: **pues ya vez! Te coneste un par de preguntitas, y bueno, lo de Sakura, esta para mas adelando, donde lo pondre mas detallado, y el porque de Sai tan tranquilo, tal vez al proximo capi! Gracias por thu review!

**Maribelteka: **hay! Gracias! Me alagas con tu coment! Me subes el ego! Jijiji, no quiero ser alguien con ego muy grande pero… de verdad, no pares de dejarme reviews diciendo que te encanto! xD

**Velka98: **jajaja! Me rei mucho con tu cometn! Y pliz1 que no te de un infarto! Me agrdas! =D yo tambien quiero que Sasu-chan viva en mi casa, pero Hina es especial, y no uqiere, (*Inner: tonta, cuanto dariamos nostras porque el decidiera vivir aquí! *) jijiji, creo que tu Inner es ofenciaba, pero descuida, la mia era mucho peor cunado aparecio (*Inner: puedo seguir siendolo!*) admitelo, te has ablandado (Inner: o, tonta, ahora veras que me convertire en un completo fastidio*) dudo que empeores, pero da igual, ji! Y Hina y Sai no hacen trio, solo… fue algo parecido! Ya se sabra mas adelante! xD gracia spor tu coment!

**Juno 01: **Dios! Extrañaba tanto tus review fuera de lugar! Para mi eran el cielo, porque me reia bastante! No me vuelvas a dejar, jajaja! Te prometo que Hina seguira tu consejo, o bueno, lo inetntare! Y no! La chica que habla con Hinata nada que ver con Sakura y Sasuke! Puesde que con Sasuke si! Pero noda entre ellos! Primero me muero y dono mi cuerpo a la ciencia para que sepan como vive la gente cabezota! (*Inner: bien cabezota que me saliste, arg1 eres fastidiosa*) a shh! Calla tonta! No hables!

**Gesy: **tu comentario estaba en portugues, no entendi mucho, pero se que digiste que te gusto1 ´por eso te doy las mil garcias! Y ojala entiendas el agradecimiento! Ji!

**Sombra: **lo siento, lo siento, pero tengo un plan malevolo, te aseguro que esa recaida de Hina después va a ser la mas grande ventaja! Muajajaja! (risa macabra) (*Inner: me duele que vayas a ser tan dura con Sasukito*) se lo merece, nadie se acuesta con las mejores amigas (* Inner: Sasukito porque!*)

Bueno, eso seria por hoy! Y lamento las falytas de ortografia! No tengo tiempo para corregir, apenas si tengo para escribir, solo espero que se entienda!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Murder Hikari.


	7. AVISO! LOS QUIERO MUCHO PERDONENME!

¡hola! Se que a pasado un millón de años y lo siento muchísimo, esto es solo un aviso.

Estare indispuesta para escribir por un largo tiempo, y bueno, talvez no haya ninguna de ustedes allí para leer esto pues seguro se abran aburrido de mi fic, que por cierto, no era muy interesante, y bueno iba recién comenzando.

No es falta de inspiración, claro que no, pues tengo muchas ideas para cada uno de mis fics en pausa. Es solo que el tiempo se me ha agotado en todo, y bueno, pues hice algo muy, muy malo que me dejara fuera del mundo de los fics por mucho tiempo.

Lo que mas me entrsitece es el echo de que alfin comenzaba a mejorar un poco mi narrativa, y pues, tendre que mandarlo todo por el inodoro. Triste, lose.

Si alguna de ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras sigue por ahí y lee esto, no quiere decir que me valla a retirar de la pagina, o que avandonare mis fics para siempre, o los borrare, solo estarán inconclusos por un tiempo. Por mucho tiempo. Les pide paciencia.

No quiero dejar mis fics asi nada mas, y a ustedes tampoco, pero es una promesa que no lo dejare allí nada mas. Será solo por un tiempo. No se preocupen. Volveré, tal vez pronto, tal vez no.

Me podrán seguir viendo en mi fic My Chemical Romance, es mucho mas probable qu epoda escribir uno que otro one-shot suelto con alguna canción antes que vuelva a subir capis enteros de una narrativa y trama que he casi (digo casi porque aun no sucede) he olvidado.

Juro que no lo dejare todo aquí…

Esto no es un adiós…

Es un hasta pronto y muchas sonrisitas!

Murder Bubble.


End file.
